Visions of Love
by ElminStar
Summary: Edward has left Bella and Alice has secretly been keeping contact. Bella is going through a fair slew of changes in her life and only a certain raven haired pixie best friend can help her. Follow them as they explore their love and deal with the problems that come with that
1. The Pixie's Return

**Visions of Love**

 **C1: The Pixie's Return**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So this will be my second Twilight fic, and I've decided to go to a bit more usual pairing. There will of course be a lot of Edward/Carlisle bashing since i really, really hate them both. Some characters will be a bit OOC, but I hope you guys will think it will be in a good way. Since my HP fanfic is completely done, this is the one I will focus on for the foreseeable future. Right now I have about 4 chapters written, and to this point I don't know how much chapters there will be. So with that being said, enjoy and R &R.**

 **Bella's POV**

It's been three months since Edward left me alone in the woods and each day I am getting angrier with him. He took my family from me, the only ones who ever looked at me since I moved here. Add to that the fact that there is still a vampire after me because he thought it was best to separate me from the others while he made a failed attempt to protect me.

The only good thing coming from this is that Alice secretly keeps in contact in me, and she told me a whole different story then he told me. The clever pixie that she is told me that she would send help and that she would see me soon.

That was a week ago, and I'm getting a bit desperate. Every day the hole in my heart of their, and more specifically Alice's leaving grows bigger and even Charlie is starting to notice the change.

I let myself fall back onto my bed and prop my feet up against the headboard, thinking about the family I lost due to an idiot boy who claimed to be my mate.

As I am thinking about the Cullens, I hear a giggle coming from the window, a giggle I would know in my sleep, along with a divine scent that tickles my nostrils "Alice." I said almost in a whisper.

"What a strange way to sleep Bella." She said as she gracefully stepped into my room.

I jump up from the bed and hug her with every ounce of strength I still have left in my body. "Ali, is it really you?" I asked softly as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

Alice smiled and pulled me close to her body "yes Bella, it is really me, and I'm sorry that I left, I should never have done that to you." She said softly.

"But why did you do it? Why did you all leave me when you knew how it would affect me?" I said as I sobbed into her shoulder.

She smiled and led me to my bed. "Because Edward convinced us that you didn't want anything to do with us, and of course me and the others fought against leaving, but we are bound by our Coven Leader's decision. And since Carlisle is the only one that sided with Edward, we were overruled none the less."

I chuckled darkly at that. "Why does that not surprise me, Edward is and always will be his Golden Boy, but as far as I am concerned he can go walk into a fucking volcano." I said as I was pulled against the raven haired pixie.

"And I agree Bella, that's why most of us have come back, which besides me is Rose, Emmett, Esme and of course Jazz. But before we can go and see them, which they are all very excited about I may add, I have to be honest with you. You and Edward were never mated, and he only let you believe that because he wanted your blood." She said softly.

I smiled at that. "I knew that Ali, and I shouldn't have drawn it out for as long as I have, because I have come to a realization over the past few months, but I am afraid of what everyone might say."

She smiled and pulled me into another hug. "You can tell me anything Bella, you know that."

I took a deep breath before I started, knowing that this could mean the end of our friendship, but she had been honest with me, and she deserved the same from me. "The truth is Ali, that I like girls, and I understand that this will change things, but I just wanted you to know." I said as I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

She only smiled at that. "I'm glad you have the nerve to tell me this Bella, because I know how difficult it must be for you to tell me this. And since we're being honest, I think it's time you know something about me. Jasper is not my mate, he never was and he found his mate when we were in Denali. The truth is I like girls too, and more specifically you. I know this will be a lot to process in one night, but you are my mate, but I will understand if you have some reservations about this." She said softly.

I smiled brightly and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you told me this Ali, because I feel that for you too, and I have from the first time I met you. I was never in love with Edward for who he was, but only what he was, but my eyes were always drawn to you."

"Is it bad that I really want to kiss you right now?" She asked with a twinkling smile.

I blushed slightly at that. "No, actually I would like that very much."

She smiled coyly and pressed her lips to mine, both of us smiling into it as I felt complete for the first time in my life.

Far sooner than either of us would have liked Alice pulled back and smiled at me. "Thank you Bella, this is far more than I would have expected from tonight, I thought that you would be furious at us for leaving." She said softly.

I smiled and kissed her lips again, finding myself already addicted to them. "And I was, right until the moment you stepped through my window, then I realized I can only be mad at two people here, and those two would do well to stay the hell away from me." I said as I pulled her close.

"And they will Bella, we've split ourselves from Edward and Carlisle and elected Esme as our new Coven Leader." She said softly.

I only smiled, but that smile quickly trailed off into a yawn, since it was becoming really late already and I had a very long and dreary day at school, although that wasn't anything new.

Alice seemed to notice and smiled at me. "You're tired aren't you? It's okay, you get some sleep and I'll pick you up tomorrow to see the others again." She said as she made an attempt to stand up.

I grabbed her arm, although I knew that wouldn't stop her in the slightest, but to my surprise she stopped her movements. "Will you stay with me tonight Alice, I would like to have a nightmare free night for once."

She smiled at that. "Of course Bella, I would do anything for you, but I will need to borrow some pajamas, since I didn't bring anything but my radiant self here tonight." She said with a soft smile.

"I probably have some in my drawer, since I rarely wear them anymore." I said softly.

I saw that familiar twinkle in her eyes as she smiled at me. "And what do you usually wear to bed Bella?" She asked curiously.

I blushed slightly at that. "Depends on the weather, in the winter usually sweats and a t-shirt and in the summer usually nothing." I muttered softly.

She smiled mischievously at that. "So, during a night like tonight you would wear nothing to bed, am I right?" She asked softly.

I nodded and blushed even brighter as she also undressed and then crawled into bed with me. "If you're not going to bother with clothes, then neither will I." She said before kissing me on the back of my neck.

"I love you Ali." I said softly, not even realizing what I said until I felt her tense up behind me.

"What did you say?" She asked in a whisper.

Realizing what I said, I blushed brightly, not even daring to look at Alice, who quickly rolled me over so she could straddle me. "Did you just say that you love me?" She asked with a barely contained smile.

"Yes Alice, I love you, I didn't really mean to say it already, but it is the truth. I love you with every human fiber of my being." I said softly.

I was sure that if Alice could still cry, she would. "You have no idea how long I wished for you to say those words to me. I love you too Bella." She said before kissing me.

"Thank god it's Friday and I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow, because I could get used to you lying on top of me all naked and kissing me." I said softly, for once feeling bold enough to comment on her beauty.

Alice smiled and lowered herself so that our foreheads were touching. "And I love finally being able to lie with you like this Bella, it is something I have dreamed of from the first time I saw you. And I promise that I will never leave you alone ever again." She said before kissing me deeply.

I couldn't help but moan into the kiss, and again feeling bold, I let my hands roam over the perfection that was Alice's body.

Alice moaned softly at me. "Bella sweetie, I can see you can barely keep your eyes open, and as much as I love to feel your hands on my body, you need your rest. I promise that I will stay with your through the night, and tomorrow we can see the others if you are up to it." She said softly.

I couldn't resist pouting at her words, but she gave me a quick kiss to make me smile again. "Okay Ali, we can see the others tomorrow and just because you said so I will get some sleep, although I want nothing more than hold you and never let go." I said with a slight yawn.

She smiled at that. "And trust me when I say that I want the same thing, but you need your rest, and I will be right here to hold you for as long as you need me." She said softly.

I smiled and gave her a last kiss before she rolled off of me and immediately pulled me into her arms, cuddling into my back as I fell asleep.

 **Alice's POV**

In all of my undead years I have never been happier. I finally had my mate in my arms and she loves me as much as I love her. Even with my powers of foresight I have to admit that I hadn't expected to end up naked in bed with her, but I must say I am liking these turn of events. She feels amazing against my body, and I can't wait until I can love her like she deserves to be loved, which I intend to show her each and every day.

I'm broken out of my musings by my phone, that vibrates in my pocket. Within a second I grab it and cuddle back behind my love, and as I look at the screen I see a text from Esme.

 _'How is she Alice? E.'_

I smiled at the text ' _She's fine Esme, I told her everything, and she loves me as well. We'll come by tomorrow around noon. A.'_

 _'That's good to hear Alice, but I must advice you to move slow with her, we don't know how our leaving will affect her in the long run. We'll be ready tomorrow. Everyone is anxious to see her again. E.'_

 _'I know, Edward almost ruined her, but I plan to shower her with all the love she deserves and give her back her family again. But we'll talk tomorrow, I don't want to risk waking her now that she finally can get a good night's sleep. A.'_

That is the last text I sent before I put my phone on silent and put it on the shelve above her bed. I then pull her close to my body and smile as I hear her murmur contently as she snuggles into me.

As I close my own eyes and relax from the sound of her heartbeat, the one thing that has comforted me from the first time I saw her.

The hours seem to fly by as I listen to Bella's heartbeat and too soon Bella wakes up again, nuzzling into my body as she moans contently.

"I must be dreaming, because I swear I'm in bed with an angel." She said sleepily.

"You're not dreaming baby, I'm really here in bed with you, and I plan to hold you for as long as possible." I said with a smile.

She groaned softly and turned around in my arms, kissing my lips softly. "Good morning Ali." She said with a smile.

"Good morning, my beautiful Bella. How did you sleep?" I asked softly.

She blushed a little at that. "I slept fine, I only woke up for a few minutes when I heard a phone vibrate, but other than that I slept okay." She said softly, but I felt it was not the entire story.

"That was Esme who texted me to ask how you were doing. I'm sorry if it kept you awake." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed me. "It didn't keep me awake, I just woke shortly from the first vibration, I fell back asleep right after.

I smiled and pulled her closer to my body, and to my surprise she turned around and nuzzled my neck as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked softly.

She nodded against my neck and smiled. "I just want to be close to my mate. Is that wrong?" She said softly.

"Of course not baby, I'm just a bit surprised you feel the pull already, usually humans don't feel it until they are turned." I said with a smile.

I felt her chuckle against me. "Well you guys always said I didn't act like a human, so I think this is another piece of evidence that I am destined to be a part of your world, and by your side forever." She said before kissing my neck softly.

"Oh Bella, every time I seem to figure you out, you amaze me again and again. I love you so much." I said with a dreamy smile.

"Then take me Ali, I want to be yours in every way possible." She said huskily.

As much as I wanted to ravage her right here and now, I knew I shouldn't yet. "As much as I would love to my Bella, I can't just yet. I want to do this right, so that means I am going to take you on a date as soon as possible where I will try and gain your affections in a human way."

She pouted adorably, which made me giggle. "I know you want to my love, and believe me, I want too as well. But I want a chance to give you everything Dickward never could, and that includes a true equal relationship." I said before kissing her pout away.

She smiled at that, seeing the wisdom in it. "I think it's adorable that you want to date me before we consummate our relationship. And I think it's sweet that you want to make me forget about everything Fuckward put me through. To be honest I was merely saying that to make sure this was real, and not another dream, since I've been dreaming a lot about you recently, and every time I wake up just before you make me cum." She said with a blush.

"Oh, I'll make you cum someday my love, and not just once either. How about I'll make you a deal, you go take a shower and get dressed before we go to the family, and then I will think about something we can do for a date tomorrow." I said with a wink.

Her blush darkened a bit before she gave me a loving kiss and getting out of bed to go and shower, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I was seriously glad that I couldn't blush anymore, because I know I would have been beet red as she almost skipped to the bathroom, her naked butt jiggling deliciously. I moaned almost inaudible at the sight and focused my thoughts to different things, like the date I already had planned for her.

Unfortunately, I couldn't see her response to it, so for once my visions were black when it came to my Bella. I had planned a lovely dinner for us in Seattle and then we would go for some light shopping, since I knew how much she hated it.

I realized that I also had to announce my return to Charlie, and I had already seen that he would be a bit grumpy in the beginning, he would be glad that I returned to take care of Bella. In the process, he would come to hate Edward even more, which would only benefit our family in the long run.

I knew the others were anxious to see her again, and especially Rose, since she wanted to apologize to her. I had already seen that they were going to be great friends, and that their friendship will become even closer once Bella was turned.

That was the only thing that made me frown a bit. I had already seen the how, why and when she would be turned, and I was going to try my hardest to prevent that future.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice Bella come back into the room. My eyes snapped up to hers as she straddled me in her black bra and panties. "Those looked like some pretty deep thoughts baby, was that all for our date?" She asked sweetly.

I smiled at her "Partly yes, but there are some other things as well, one of which I want to keep a surprise for you. The other was about Charlie and how my return will affect everything." I said softly, for now omitting the part of what I saw of her becoming one of us.

"See, that's what I love about you, you're at least willing to tell me the truth, as opposed to Fuckward. And as much as I don't like surprises, I've learned never to bet against you, so I'll let myself be surprised by my gorgeous mate." She said before kissing me.

"Thank you, baby, that means a lot to me. And trust me, this is one surprise you are going to love. I promise there will be no presents or parties. I've learned my lesson with that." I said sadly.

She gave me a kiss to kiss my frown away. "Don't beat yourself up over that my love, what's done is done. We both know it was Dickward's fault anyway. He shouldn't have thrown me through the table."

I smiled brightly at that. "You know how glad Jasper will be to hear that. He was beating himself up over the fact that he attacked you."

"I'll make sure to tell him that then. I was hoping to get a bit closer to both him and Rose." She said as though she could read my mind.

"Then let's go and see them my sweet Bella. They're all anxious to see you again and apologize to you." I said as I pulled her up with me.

She smiled at that. "Then I'll go and get dressed, unless you want me to come in my underwear."

"I think that would be a funny, not to mention sexy sight, but I think it's best if you get dressed." I said with a similar smile.

Bella gave me a quick peck before she walked to her closet, picking out a comfy shirt and jeans.

Once she was dressed we made our way downstairs and outside, where Bella gasped a little when she saw my car. "Why am I not surprised to see you with a car like this. You've always had a flair for the dramatics my love." She said as I opened the door to my Porsche.

I only smiled at that "What can I say, it drives like a dream, and it'll give me something to butter up to Charlie to."

She rolled her eyes and relaxed into the leather. "Before we go I do have one confession to make. I hope you remember Victoria?"

She nodded and looked at me a bit wearily. "It's nothing bad, I promise Bella, but she came to us a few days ago, and asked if she and her mate could join us, we were of course weary of that, but she assured us she never had it in for you, and that James wasn't her mate, just her brother figure. She is dying to apologize for everything and she hopes she will get that chance."

Bella sighed at that. "I guess, I never understood what I did to her, so it'll be good to hash things out between us. And if you say she's telling the truth I know it is. I will never bet against you."

"She'll be glad to hear that. Both her and her mate are currently still waning off the human blood, so don't be alarmed when you see a bit of red in their eyes, and since they are newly mated, expect them to be all lovey dovey with each other."

Bella smiled at that and gave my hand a squeeze. "Since we will probably be the same way I won't mind them being lovey dovey with each other, as long as they won't mind about us doing the same."

"They won't love, if anything they will be happy for us both. Victoria especially, since she knows what Edward did to you and wants revenge for everything he did."

"At least Victoria and I will have something to bond over." She said as the house came into view.

I saw the entire family waiting for us outside with slight smiles on their faces, the most prominent being Victoria and her mate Julian, who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you ready my love?" I asked softly.

She nodded and smiled at me before I got out and raced over to her side to take her hand.

 **Bella's POV**

As we walked towards the family, my nerves were out of control, and I really hoped it didn't show on my face.

Everyone was smiling at me, and even Jasper had a genuine smile on his face, as well as the blonde in his arms, who I figured was his mate. Seeing Victoria again shocked me a little, but her smile was bright and kind, a total change from the first time I saw her and even Esme seemed to have found her mate, since there was another blonde woman right next to her.

"Hello Bella, how have you been?" Esme asked in her sweet motherly voice.

I smiled and ran into her arms for a hug. I missed her so much and it showed in how I clung to her. "It's okay sweetie, I'm sorry for everything. We didn't mean to pack up and leave, but Edward and Carlisle threatened to kill us if we didn't go." She said as she rubbed my back.

"It's okay, it hurt when you all left, but I never blamed you. I knew it was all Edward's fault from the beginning.

I also know that I will kill them the next time I see either of them, they will get hurt, very much so if I can help it. The last thing I know for sure is that you will make an awesome Coven Leader, as well as my Mom once again." I said once I had control over my emotions again.

Esme smiled brightly at that. "My dear Bella, I promise to never hurt you like this again. I will be the mother that you deserve and shower you in motherly love."

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, hearing Alice and the woman next to her growl ever so softly behind me. "I'm sorry baby, but I just wanted to thank Esme for still seeing me as a daughter." I said as I gave her a loving look.

Alice only smiled and nodded. "Sorry Esme, I didn't mean to growl at you." She said contrite.

Esme only smiled as I turned my looks to Rose and Emmett. "And you two, stop feeling sorry for yourselves and give me a hug. I've missed my two favorite siblings." I said as I held my arms open to them.

They both smiled and gave me a gentle three-way hug. "We're sorry Bella Bear, we tried to convince him it was a bad idea, but you know how he is." Emmett said softly.

"And I also wanted to apologize for how I acted. I never hated you, far from it in fact. I always saw you as a breath of fresh air in our family. I just hated how you acted around Edward, because I knew that wasn't how you usually acted." Rosalie said softly.

I only smiled and hugged them tighter. "I know that Rose. That's why I said my two favorite siblings, didn't I. I never blamed you, because I hated myself how I acted around him as well. But it is all water under the bridge now. And Emmett, of course I know you guys fought for me, but we all know it could never be enough. Fuckward is and will always be Carlisle's Golden Boy."

They both smiled and stepped back a bit, leaving me face to face with the red-haired woman that had haunted my dreams for three months.

"Hello Bella, I was hoping you would be willing to talk to me and let me apologize for everything." She said softly.

"Of course I am, Alice explained most of it on the way here, so I am willing to hear you out." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled brightly at me. "Thank you. Let me start off by saying that I never held any ill will against you, and that James was about as good at listening to people as Edward probably was. I used to see him like a brother, but over the years I realized I just never wanted to be alone anymore, and therefore went with most of his plans. Again I am sorry for that, I shouldn't have let that spiral out of control like I did, that's why Laurent and myself went away once we found out he wanted you."

"I figured it was something like that, and I forgive you of course. I could see it in your eyes the first time I saw you that there was a lot of pain hidden inside of you. But you know now I want to get to know you a bit better, as well as your newfound mate. But I am curious, what did you do once you and Laurent separated yourselves from him?" I asked finally.

She smiled at that. "Laurent and I went to Alaska, after warning Esme about James and his nature and she was kind enough to point us to some relatives of their that lived there. When we got there Laurent found his mate in Irina and they allowed me to live with them for a while. That only lasted for two months when I found Julian there while I was hunting. I knew from the moment I looked into his eyes that we were destined to be together, but I also told him that it could only happen if he switched to an animal diet as well, which he gladly did. A few days ago I got a call from Alice that she was going back for you and that I should come with the rest of the family." She said softly.

I smiled at that, giving Alice a playful glare. "She came to you a few days ago, did she love?" I asked with a smirk.

She smiled at that. "Sorry baby, I didn't see how you would react to the news so I figured it was best to play it safe."

"I understand that love. I was only teasing you." I said with a wink.

"Perhaps I should properly introduce myself then. My name is Julian and it is pleasure to make your acquaintance after hearing so much about you." The man next to Victoria said with a faint British accent.

"Pleased to meet you too Julian. I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about in the coming weeks." I said with a smile.

He only nodded as I turned my attention to Jasper and the blonde in his arms. "Hey Jasper, how have you been?" I asked with a smile.

"Hello Bella, I've been doing well, thank you for asking and I hope you'll let me apologize for what happened." He said in his true gentlemanly voice.

I smiled at him. "Of course you may, but let me just say you've got nothing to apologize for. If Edward hadn't pushed me through the table, I would never have gotten hurt so bad, I noticed you seemed to be okay when I cut my finger."

"I was okay to that point, but I still want to apologize to you, I never should have lost control the way I did, nor should I have ignored you the way I did during the first time we met. I heard from Alice you're quite the history buff, so I was hoping you would let me take you to a museum sometime." He said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded at him, although I know he was technically bribing me. "I would love to Jasper, and congratulations on finding your mate." I said with a smile.

He smiled and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek. "I heard a lot about you Bella, I'm Kate Denali, it's nice to meet you." She said with a similar smile to my own.

"It's nice to meet you too Kate. I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about in the coming days." I said softly.

She only smiled and nodded. "Now that everyone has had a chance to apologize, would you mind if we took this inside, I'm getting kind of tired by standing around for so long." I said as I molded myself in Alice's arms again.

"Of course not Bella, you don't even have to ask." Esme said with a smile as she ushered me and Alice inside, the others following with smiles on their faces.


	2. Homecoming

**Visions of Love**

 **C2: Homecoming**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Alice's POV**

Once we were seated in the living room I wasted little time in pulling Bella against me, since I wasn't ready to claim her just yet, a part of me wanted to show that she was my mate.

"Now that everyone's seated, I realize I forgot someone. "Bella said as she eyed Esme and Tanya.

"It's okay Bella, I understand that it is a lot of input today, but I think you are referring to this beautiful woman next to me. This is my mate Tanya Denali, who I now know was purposely kept away from me by Carlisle. But even he can't stop true love." Esme said as she looked lovingly in Tanya's eyes.

Tanya smiled and gave her mate a kiss. "Indeed, he can't baby, I'm glad we found each other after all this time, and I hope that we can get close as well Bella. Esme told me so much about you over the past few weeks." She said softly.

"I'm sure we will Tanya, we'll have plenty of time to talk over the coming days, but I'm more curious about what you all have been doing over the past months, besides finding your mates." Bella said with a smile.

Everyone smiled and shared a look with each other.

"Should we tell her?" Rose asked at vampire speed.

"We should, I've promised to be honest with her about everything, so she'll know it soon enough anyway." I said at the same speed.

They all smiled and nodded at that. "I think it's great that you are so intent on showing her everything she didn't get from Edward." Esme said with a smile.

"What else can I do, I love her." I said in a human speed of voice.

"I think I missed something again." Bella muttered in my arms.

"I'm sorry baby, we need to get used to the fact that we have a human around again." I said as I pressed a kiss against her cheek, making her blush.

"So, Bella, you wanted to know what we were up to, that in itself is quite easy. After Edward so stupidly convinced us to leave everything behind, we made our way to Denali, where I saw Jasper would finally meet his mate in one of our cousins, which is also where we saw Victoria again. Things were tense between everyone for a while, but that quickly changed when Edward went away to spend some time alone, and not long after Carlisle did the same, which got us thinking about what happened, but most of all on the things we had left behind, namely you. We all missed you so much that it was a no brainer to come back, the only problem with that being Edward and Carlisle, which is why it took so long, for which again we are sorry. When it became clear to us they weren't coming back anytime soon, we denounced Carlisle as Coven Leader and elected Esme to be our new Leader, that was three days ago, and we're glad to be back where we belong." I said with a smile.

Bella smiled at that. "I never knew how much you all cared for me until now, thank you. And I want to apologize as well. You see, I came here today still angry at most of you for leaving me like you did, but after hearing your story I feel ashamed for judging you without knowing the full story, that's something he used to do." She said with a few tears in her eyes."

"It's okay Bella, we feel ashamed for everything as well, we never should have trusted Edward's word when he said you wanted nothing to do with us anymore, especially how obsessed he had become with you over the last few months." Rose said softly.

Bella chuckled darkly at that. "You're telling me Rose, I know everything he did when he was still around and to be honest it creeped me the fuck out. The fact I used him as a beard probably didn't help matters. I'm just glad I can finally act like myself around all of you. So, from here on out I promise there will be no more whimpering, weak Bella, but the warm and loving Bella I have always wanted you to see."

We all smiled at. "So, does that mean you're willing to go shopping with Rose, Kate and me in a few says?" I asked hopefully.

She turned around in my arms and smiled. "Baby, I would go on a three-day shopping spree with you if that is what you asked of me." She said softly.

I couldn't help but smile at that, hugging her tightly against my body.

"Alice baby, lungs, need air to breathe." She said with mock gasps.

I loosened my arms a bit and pouted at her. "I'm sorry love, are you okay?"

"Just perfect baby, and might I add how adorable you are when you pout." She said with a smile.

"She totally does, she's as cute as a kitten when she pouts." Emmett said loudly.

Rose frowned at that and slapped him on the back of the head. "And if you want to keep getting some, you will remember who you are married to." She said with a wink to Bella.

Bella smiled at that. "Well Em, at least you're still whipped, glad to see nothing has changed in that sense." She said with a bright smile.

"Dude, you might want to apply some water to that burn." Julian said with a smile, making Emmett pout as well, knowing he'd been had.

Victoria quirked an eyebrow at that. "Really, you've already been corrupted by him as well." She asked in disbelief.

"Emmett has a way of doing that Victoria, that is hardly anything new." Bella said with a smile.

Victoria smiled at that. "I know, but it still takes some getting used to, especially if your mate seems to change because of it." She said with another quirked eyebrow at Julian.

"Don't worry luv, I'm not going to change, not when I finally found my mate after five hundred years." He said as he kissed her cheek, making Victoria smile brightly.

Bella then turned to me. "Are we going to be just as bad as them?" She asked softly, although everyone could still hear her.

I smiled at that. "Probably worse, newly mated lesbian couples lose most of their inhibitions pretty quickly. So, that is something to look forward to, although it probably won't happen until you have been turned and we let's say consummated our relationship, if you still want to be turned that is."

She seemed to think about it for a minute, biting her bottom lip softly, careful not to break the skin. "I've thought about that a lot over the last couple of weeks before you returned, and to be honest I still want it, I just couldn't see myself chained to Edward's side for eternity."

"Neither could we Bella, which is the only reason why I acted the way I did, for which I am once again sorry." Rose said softly.

Bella smiled and moved from my arms to hug her. "No harm done Rose, while it was partly my own fault, we both know with who the blame truly lies." She said softly.

"Thank you, Bella, that means a lot to me." She said softly.

Bella just smiled at her. "Not half as much as it means to me finally call you my sister." She said softly.

Rose smiled at that. "I'm glad to call you the same Bella."

Bella smiled and squeezed her again before she went back to cuddle up in my arms, and I felt myself relax a bit.

 **Bella's POV**

As soon as I was back in Alice's arms I relaxed. I finally was at peace in the arms of the girl I had loved from afar for so many months.

"You know, now that we hashed everything out, I kind of want to tell Charlie about us today, so I was hoping you would come with me for that later." I said with a smile to my pixie.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment. "We can do that, but I have to warn you. He might have a bit of an extreme reaction to the news of us being together."

I sighed a little at that. "Well, I might as well prepare myself for that battle. I'm just afraid what will happen should he disown me."

"Then you are welcome to stay here Bella. I would love to have you around the house more often, and I think that goes for everyone." Esme said with a smile.

I had to smile at that. "If everything goes to shit, I will gladly take you up on that offer."

Esme smiled brightly at that, and I'm sure if she could still cry, she would have been in tears by now.

"I think there really is only one thing that we still need to talk about. I have told you all about the vision I had just before we came back, and it's time you know as well sweetheart. I saw us running through the woods, with you as a vampire next to me. I wanted to wait at least another year before I turned you so you could at least finish high school, but some things have happened in the time we've been apart. Edward was so angry when he heard my thoughts of you that he went to the Volturi to tell them I've exposed us to a human. I received a vision just before I stepped through your window that they will be here in two weeks with Edward and Carlisle in tow, and that you have to be turned by then." Alice said softly.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Then let's waste not a minute more baby. I've been ready to become one of you for a very long time, and now that I have you by my side we can withstand anything."

Alice smiled at that. "I'm afraid it's not that simple love. This would mean saying goodbye to Charlie and Renee forever, are you sure you are ready for that?" She asked softly.

I nodded at her. "Baby, you've already seen the reaction Charlie is going to have, and I'm sure with time I can see Renee again, we will figure something out for her, because you know we just have to go shopping with her at least once. I don't want anyone but Edward to get hurt because of me."

"My baby, you are such a brave soul. I'll make you a deal. If I remember correctly you still have the two tickets to Florida lying around, so we'll go and see Renee before I change you, that way we can tell her about us and let her know you plan to go to college, and that's the reason there won't be as much contact. After that I'll happily turn you." Alice said with a soft smile.

"Only if you take the companion ticket baby, I need you to be by my side when we tell her." I said softly.

She smiled at that. "Of course, I will, I couldn't stay from your side for long anyway, as I will be at your side from now on, because I've seen you need it."

I smiled and relaxed against her. "Thanks Ali, that means the world to me."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Anytime my love, I want to show you exactly how a relationship should be, equal and respectful to each other and of course being there for each other."

"Then I want to tell him tonight. I might as well get it over with tonight so we'll have the remainder of the evening together." I said softly.

"If you're sure Bella, then we'll do it tonight." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled and snuggled into her arms, feeling content to use her as a pillow for now.

Alice smiled at pressed a kiss to the side of my head. "I think you enjoy using me as your pillow, don't you baby?" She asked softly.

I nodded at her, not really hearing her words at this point thanks to my level of comfort.

"I'll keep that in mind for any future nights my love. I just want you to be comfortable." She said as she softly stroked my arm.

"It's not like I mind, and I seem to remember you like my body heat, so this really works both ways." I muttered contently.

She let out an airy giggle. "That's most certainly true baby, and it is something I will miss greatly when you are turned, but the ability to be with you forever is worth that little sacrifice."

"I think we better go to my place and pre-pack some things before Charlie gets home, just to be prepared for the worst." I said softly.

Alice nodded as I sat up again, only slightly miffed that I had to leave her arms.

She then led me to her car and smiled at me. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this now baby? We can still wait a few days if you want."

"I'm sure Ali, in the end it will be best for him as well, a clean break I guess." I said softly.

Alice smiled and kissed me properly for the first time we arrived today. "Then I will be right at your side baby." She said before we got into the car.

I smiled back and laid my hand on top of hers as we drove away.

"You're nervous aren't you sweetie?" She asked softly.

I only nodded at her, in my mind I was already picturing the possibilities of the things Charlie would do to me besides disown me. he did have quite the temper when provoked, and I think this might push him over the edge. "I am, but I know I can do anything if I have you next to me." I said honestly.

Alice smiled and kissed my cheek quickly before turning her eyes back to the road. "I will be next to you for if you need me sweetie, you mean everything to me, as you always have."

"I knew that baby, and that's why there is one thing I want before I am turned. I want to make love to you at least once before you turn me." I said as I felt a blush creep its way up my cheeks.

Alice stiffened only for a moment. "Are you sure baby, I don't want to hurt you." She said softly, but still with hope in her voice.

I smiled at her. "Baby, I know mates can't hurt each other, and it doesn't have to happen tonight, all I'm asking at least once before I'm turned, otherwise Emmett will never let me hear the end of the fact that I entered immortality as a virgin."

She smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "Now you know that I just have to plan a perfect date for us." She said excitedly.

I figured she would say that, so I only smiled at her. "Nothing too over the top Tink, I know how you think by now." I said seriously.

She absently nodded at me before turning her attention back on the road.

"I'm serious Alice. Don't go over the top with this." I said softly.

She just smiled at me. "Don't worry baby, I won't overdo it. I know exactly what you like and hate when it comes to a date. Just trust me that it will be perfect in every sense of the word."

That put my mind at ease just a little bit, but it all plummeted down when we arrived at my house, and apparently Charlie was already home because his cruiser was in the driveway.

"Well here goes nothing." I said softly as I got out of the car, Alice blurring to my side in seconds.

"You'll be okay sweetie, remember that it's eventually better for him." She said softly as she gave my hand a squeeze.

 **Alice's POV**

"Charlie we're here." Bella called as we entered the house.

"Who do you mean by we Bells… Oh hello Alice." He said as he came to meet us.

"Hello Charlie, how good to see you again." I said with my most disarming smile.

It seemed to be working because I could see a faint smile on his lips.

"Charlie, I was hoping we could talk for a bit, it's kind of important." Bella said nervously.

"Of course, Bella, let's take a seat and then you can tell me what's on your mind." He said kindly, although I knew that wouldn't last.

We took a seat in the living room and I could hear Bella's heartbeat quicken.

"Dad, I have something important to tell you. I'm gay, and have been for a while now." She said softly.

I saw Charlie pale a bit and could hear his heartrate quicken. "No! I won't accept this. You are not gay Bella, I forbid it!" He shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but this is who I am and I won't change who I am even if I could." She said with tears in her eyes.

"And what, you brought Alice here to be your support, or is it because she is your dyke girlfriend?" He asked.

"She is my girlfriend yes, but I never thought you would sink to the level of name calling." Bella said angrily.

"Get out! I don't ever want to see you again!" He shouted as he got up.

"Fine, but don't expect me to come back ever again." Bella shouted with tears in her eyes before storming out.

I then turned to Charlie. "You might not see it, but you just broke your daughter's heart. Good luck in the future Charlie, you will need it." I said emotionless before following Bella.

Bella was already in tears in the car when I got outside. "I know that it would be bad, but this is beyond anything I ever expected." She said as the sobs wracked her delicate body.

"I know baby, but it had to be done. Tell you what. We'll park the car a little further up the street and then I'll go and get your things from your room, is there anything in specific you need?" I asked softly.

"My books, charger and clothes, the rest he can keep." She said softly.

I gave her a reassuring kiss before getting into the car and driving it out of Charlie's visual range, sprinting back to the house to get her things. It also gave me time to think a bit. I knew exactly what Charlie was going to say from the beginning, but even in my vision I never once heard the word dyke being used, I guess some things are hidden even from me.

I got her stuff in record time and was back behind the wheel of the car within minutes. Thankfully Bella's tears had also stilled a bit and now she was staring out of the window broodingly. "Are you okay baby?" I asked softly.

She shook her head at that. "No baby, far from it, but I just need time to process this I guess. I really thought things would be okay if I told him the truth. But I guess now I know the reason why he divorced my mother." She said softly.

I pulled over and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay love. It had to be done to keep him safe, and you shouldn't blame yourself for his reaction. How he chooses to deal with the news was entirely up to him, you showed courage by confronting him head on." I said to soothe her.

Bella curled into me as much as was possible in the confines of the car. "I know, but you would think that after everything he and I have been through that he would understand. It just shows me that there is only one place I belong, and that is at your side, my lovely pixie." She said before kissing me deeply.

I couldn't help but moan into the kiss, and unconsciously I pulled her closer. "Oh Bella, the things you do to me." I moaned softly.

She smiled at that. "Please tell me Ali, I would love to know what exactly I do to you." She said seductively, any trace of distress vanished.

"How do you do that? How can you go from distressed to seductive in like two seconds flat?" I asked softly.

She smiled and kissed me again. "Because you had your arms around me, you know I have always relaxed in your arms." She said contently.

I smiled back at her and gave her a quick kiss. "Then I suggest we make our way home, where we can cuddle up together and I can make sure you relax even more.

"Then I think you better continue on driving baby." She said with a smile.

I could only nod at her, trying my very best not to melt at the sight of her radiant smile and seductive look. I then pulled onto the road again to speed home.

The moment the car stood I blurred to Bella's side of the car, opening her door before she had time to blink.

"The others are out hunting, so we have the house to ourselves for at least a little while." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Then let's go and pack my stuff away, because you know there is only one room I want to stay in." She said softly.

I knew that if I could still blush, I'd be beet red by now, so I just smiled and got her suitcases out of the trunk. "To be honest I wouldn't have it any other way sweetie. From now on I will stay right at your side, probably even more so once you are turned, newly mated couples are extremely possessive of each other." I said softly.

"I can't wait baby, but there are a few things we absolutely, positively need to do before you may turn me. First, we need to go on that date I know you've been planning in that beautiful brain of yours, secondly we need to go shopping with Rose, Kate and Victoria, and lastly I want to tell my Mom about us. I think she'll be a lot more accepting than my dad was." She said softly.

I had to smile at her, glad to see her Bella had changed for the better in Edward's absence.

We made our way to my room, putting the cases in the corner for now, I could always unpack them when Bella was asleep.

Bella had taken a seat on the bed, and I wasted little time in joining her, pulling her into my arms and down to the matrass. We had done this many times before, but that had been before she had given into her attraction to me.

"I remember us being in a similar position a few months ago baby, although we were only best friends then." I said softly.

She smiled and cuddled into me a bit more. "I loved you even back then Ali, even though I was afraid to admit those feelings, and of course that Dickward was still buzzing around me every second of the day."

I smiled at that. "True, we wouldn't had a moment to ourselves if Carlisle didn't take him out hunting so much. It gave us the chance to become close. Just think of what would have happened if we got to be together from the start."

She smiled at that. "I would probably have been thrown out of Charlie's house a lot sooner, and we would have been even more inseparable." She said as she traced some random lines across my arm.

I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Feeling bold I pushed her down and straddled her. "So you want to play Bella baby? I'll gladly play along." I said before I kissed her deeply.

Bella moaned into my mouth, and I couldn't help but glide one of my hands beneath her shirt, caressing her smooth stomach. "Ali baby, please touch me more, I need you." She said in a whimper.

"And I need you Bella, but I want to do this right. Your emotions are all over the place right now, and I've seen that when we have sex right now, you'll regret it later on, and that is something we both don't want. So here is what we'll do, we keep to light petting and tonight I'm going to take you out on a date." I said with a soft smile.

Bella pouted a bit but saw the wisdom in it. "You're right as usual. It's just hard to keep my hands to myself and not go further with you now that we're finally together."

I smiled and kissed her. "I know baby, it's difficult for me too. We could just cuddle for a while, since when the others get back you know we have to say what happened, as painful as that might be." I said softly.

She nodded and cuddled into me, smiling as my arm pulled her close to my body.

 **Bella's POV**

We laid like that for a few more hours, Alice's hold on me never loosening. We talked a lot in those few hours of peace we had, mostly about what we were planning once I was turned.

We heard the family come in, mostly by Rose scolding Emmett about tearing another one of his shirts.

"Ready to talk to our family baby?" Alice asked softly.

I nodded and gave her a kiss, mostly for my own courage.

When we got downstairs a few minutes later, the entire family was waiting for us, all of them with smiles on their faces.

"Hey girls, how did it go?" Esme asked softly.

"It sucked. Charlie got so angry when I told him the truth, and even went as far as calling Alice a dyke. He said that I could get out and never come back, not that I would want to now." I said softly, feeling a lot better with the whole notion that I probably should.

Esme immediately enveloped me in a tight hug. "Oh sweetie, are you okay? Don't worry, from now on we will your family, and I promise to never leave you again. I'll try and be the mother you deserve." She said with a soft smile, and I couldn't help but relax in her embrace.

"I still plan on telling Renee about everything, and I think she will have quite the opposite reaction from Charlie, she's a big supporter of gay rights."

Esme smiled at that. "And if I'm not mistaken you still have two tickets to Florida lying around, and since they are only valid for a few more weeks, I think you and Alice should visit her, to let her see you one last time before you are turned." She said softly.

"Actually, I've seen that we will see her a lot more even after Bella is turned, she'll have amazing control once she wakes up." Alice said as she retook her spot beside me.

Esme smiled at that. "Why am I not surprised to hear that." She said as she shook her head.

I smiled at that before my phone rang, seeing Renee's number on the screen.

"Hey Mom, how are you?" I asked with a smile.

"Bella, I just got a call from Charlie. Is it true what he told me?" She asked.

"If you mean that I came out to him, yes that is true. If it's about me and Alice being together, that's true too, and I think he also said I left home, that is only partly true. He kicked me out when I told him the truth." I said as my voice broke.

I could hear her sigh softly on the other side. "Well, I think that was to be expected, Charlie was never as progressive as we were. Just know that I still love you and that you will always be welcome here."

I smiled at that. "Thank you Mom, there is something I actually wanted to ask you. Alice and Esme gave me two tickets to Florida that will expire soon, as in two weeks from now. Would it be okay if Alice and I came to Florida for a week?" I asked with a wink to my girlfriend.

"Of course Bella, just let me know when I need to come and pick you two up." She said with an audible smile.

I smiled brightly at that and then at Alice. "Hold on for a sec Mom, let me ask Alice."

"We can fly there in two days and then stay until the next Friday, after that we have to go and put our plans in motion." Alice said softly.

"Hey Mom, we can fly out in two days and then stay for a week, if that's okay with you of course?" I asked hopefully.

I heard her laughing at that. "Of course it is sweetie, but I'm afraid Phil won't be around much. He got picked up by the Tampa Bay Rays a few days ago and has to train a lot, so I'm afraid it will be just us girls for most of the week."

"That'll be fine Mom, the three of us could go shopping or something."

I actually heard her gasp. "Did my daughter just suggest we go shopping, this must truly be one of the signs of the Apocalypse. Are you sure I am talking to Bella?" She said with a laugh.

"Yes Mom, it's really me. Alice has already changed my view on shopping in the two short days we've been together." I said with a blush.

"I was merely teasing you baby, but I have to go now. We're throwing a party to celebrate Phil going professional. I'll see the two of you in a couple of days." She said softly.

"Bye Mom, say hi to Phil for me." I said softly.

"Will do sweetie, take care." Renee said before disconnecting the call.

"So, now that our trip is settled, we can get back to the matter at hand." I said with a smile.

Alice smiled at that. "Indeed, you need to get ready, because we have a date to go on. Rose, would you be so kind in lending our dear sister something for now?"

Rose smiled and nodded before she led me upstairs, Alice not far behind us to change herself.

I knew this date could only be one thing, and end in one way, and to be honest I was quite okay with that.


	3. Dates, Threaths and Decisions

**Visions of Love**

 **C3: Dates, Threats and Decisions**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, I am afraid this one is not going to be as long as my other stories, only seven chapters in this one. I'm now working on the sixth chapter, and it will be done somewhere during the next week. I knew this wasn't going to be a long story from the way I set up the first chapter, but I had hoped to be able to stretch it to at least 10 chapters. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this one, and be on the lookout for more.**

 **Alice's POV**

As soon as I was in my room, I texted the others to go ahead and make the final preparations.

Knowing that Bella didn't like traditional dates, I settled for an evening in the woods, where I would show her another of Edward's lies, albeit a more innocent one for once.

He had told her we couldn't eat, but the truth was that we could eat human food, it just didn't do anything for us. We could taste everything we would eat, but our bodies would break it down instantly, just like with the blood that we drink.

I had already seen the outcome of tonight, and while I still wasn't sure if Bella was completely over Charlie's words, I saw that she wouldn't have any regrets afterwards. This would also mean an undoubtedly embarrassing talk with Renée when we saw her in a few days, but I could see we would be allowed to share a room.

It was also at times like this that I hated my gift. It gave me an insight about people's decisions, which made it difficult to surprise me, although I felt Bella would try anyway.

I took my time getting ready, making sure every little bit was perfect for my mate, and while I was a bit upset I didn't get to play Bella Barbie with her, like I had wanted, I knew she was in good hands with Rosalie.

By the time I got down, Bella was already there wearing the most beautiful dress I had ever seen and knowing that the old Bella wouldn't want to be caught dead in something even remotely revealing, it meant even more to me seeing her in a dress.

For myself I had chosen a cute plaid skirt and a nice light blue spaghetti string top and a leather jacket, which contrasted nice to the dark blue dress she wore.

She blushed a little as she took my hands. "You like? I must admit it feels a bit funny wearing a dress." She said softly.

"It looks amazing on you baby." I said honestly.

Her blush darkened a bit at that. "You see Bella, I told you she would love it, and I must say it makes me proud to know that I actually got you to wear it." Rose said with a smile.

"I know, I should have trusted your judgement in the first place. Thanks for letting me borrow it Rose." She said with a smile.

Rose smiled at that, something I had never seen her do more since we came back. It seemed like Bella was the only human that could melt the Ice Queen.

"Have fun you two, but don't stay out to late, you two still have school tomorrow." Esme said in her motherly voice.

"Yes Mom, we won't be back too late." Bella said with a smile before we walked outside.

I then took her in my arms, not wanting her to break her ankles on the two-mile hike to our spot, since Rose had insisted on her wearing heels.

She smiled and me and softly kissed my cheek after she had wrapped her arms around my neck.

I had to contain a growl from my inner beast to not lay her down and claim her right here. I had a feeling there would be a few surprises before our night together was true, and thankfully my visions remained dark.

When we arrived at the spot I had picked out for us, I had to let out a gasp. There little lights hung up in the trees that I didn't put there, as well as a nice campfire to keep us warm, something I had forgotten about.

She smiled when she saw the look of surprise. "I asked Esme and Tanya to supply us with a bit of mood lighting, I don't want to miss anything when it comes to you tonight." She said seductively.

"You little devil. You actually managed to surprise me on our first date." I said before kissing her softly.

"That's because I found a way around your visions my love, something I intend to use only when I want to surprise you, on nights like tonight for example."

I was honestly a bit shocked, no one had ever gotten around my visions, but to be honest I had expected nothing less from my mate.

I smiled at her and carried her to the blanket, setting her down gently on it. I then took a seat next to her and revealed the picnic basket Esme and Tanya had prepared for us. "You're not the only one with a surprise tonight baby." I said as I handed her the plate of pasta, taking the other one out for myself.

If she was surprised, she didn't show it, but I noticed her watching me intently as we took our first bite.

"I thought that vampires couldn't digest normal food." She said once I swallowed that first bite.

I smiled at that. "We can actually eat food, we even taste it, it just does nothing else for us. It gets broken down by our venom immediately."

"So, I can chalk that up next to Dickward's other lies. I knew I wasn't imagining it when I saw you eat in school. I'm actually glad you can eat, since that makes this a whole lot less awkward."

"True, every occasionally, I take something at school, depends on what they are serving though, most of the food is nasty. But what would you say about not letting Esme and Tanya's efforts go to waste. We don't want it getting cold now do we." I said with a wink.

She nodded with a blush and resumed eating, while I set the mood by placing my Ipod in the system for some music.

We ended up feeding each other bits and pieces of our food, both of us smiling happily at each other the entire time.

"I never imagined myself going on such a date with anyone, but with you I would go through every single cliché and never get bored." She said with a soft smile.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "And the evening is still so very young Bella, there is so much more we can do tonight."

She turned to me and smiled. "And what exactly did you have in mind baby?" She asked seductively.

"Nothing in the way you're thinking of, at least not yet. Those activities are better done in our bedroom, where we won't have to worry about getting twigs and leaves on our clothes. I was thinking more along the lines of cuddling together real close while we tell each other about ourselves, because we are still young lovers that don't know much about each other, just the general things, and I would love to know everything about my young mate." I said softly.

She pouted just a little, which was by far the most adorable thing I had ever seen in my undead life. "Fine, but you need to start, since you know more about me than I know about you."

I smiled at that, figuring that would be her answer. "That's okay. I was born in 1901 as Mary Alice Brandon in Biloxi, Mississippi. Since I was young I had these powers and it was for that reason my parents had me institutionalized in 1920. I went back a few years ago to see my tombstone, and I discovered after doing some more research that they used my admission date to the institution as my date of passing. I had a sister named Cynthia, who had a daughter, who is still alive and living in Biloxi today. I don't remember much other than that, but I do know that you and I share another thing. We were both once hunted by the same psycho vampire, namely James. He actually hunted me to the asylum and was about to kill me if not for Esme, who fought him off and turned me."

"That's why you were so fond of ripping him apart. I didn't get it at the time, since I was kind of delirious from the pain." She said softly.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad for one thing that day. That Edward sucked out his venom. I want to be the one who brings you into our world. It is said that when someone's true mate turns you, the process is both quickened and less painful, and there is of course the reason that you are my mate, and that it is only fitting that your body will carry my venom." I said softly.

"So part of it is personal and another is deeply carnal. I can't wait to be turned by you." She said before kissing me softly.

"Yes, but I believe it is time for you to tell me about yourself. I know we already talked a lot about your family, but I never learned the things you like and dislike." I said as we repositioned ourselves, so that Bella was resting comfortably against me.

She sighed softly at that. "I guess, there are actually a lot of things I like. Things like reading and writing, math and biology and I also like to travel, although that has been ages ago." She said softly.

"That could be something we can do once you are turned, one thing we will have is time together." I said softly.

We were both silent for a while after that, both of us watching into the flames while we enjoyed being close to each other.

When the campfire had died down we decided to go back. It was getting late, and while I didn't need sleep, Bella did for the time being and we did have school tomorrow.

"Since we have been away for three months, I've arranged to be placed in all of your classes, so you won't have to face the brunt of the ignorance alone." I said as we walked back.

She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder as she linked our fingers together. "With you by my side I can handle anything those idiots can throw at me. It's not as if I haven't heard it all by now anyway, us being together is something they will talk about for a few days before Jessica's new crush is the talk of the day."

I looked at her with a bit of worry. "Do you mean to say that people talked about us when we were away?" I asked softly.

She nodded at that. "They did, mostly about Edward dumping me and how that affected me in the first month, but they learned to leave me alone soon enough." She said softly.

"What happened baby?" I asked softly.

"I may or may not have punched Jessica and Lauren K.O. when I heard them telling people how pathetic I was for being comatose from Edward's leaving, and that I was secretly hoping that you would come back." She muttered softly.

"You poor thing, did you hurt yourself?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled at that. "Not really, some bruised knuckles, but other than that I was fine. I got expelled for two weeks though, but they haven't bothered me since, so I guess that's a good thing."

"True, they deserved to be taken down a peg or two. I just hope they won't start everything over again when they see us together." I said softly, although I had seen they would.

"If they do I'd happily do it again, I have to protect my girlfriend, even if she is stronger than me." She said with a smile.

I had to smile at that. "I think it's sweet that you want to anyway, just think of it like this, it's only for another week."

She nodded and gave me a kiss just before we entered the house again.

 **Bella's POV**

As soon as we got back the first thing I noticed that just Tanya and Esme were present, and they seemed to be lost in each other.

We made our way upstairs and immediately made our way to our room, stumbling through the door while we giggled.

"Is it really bad that I want to strip that skirt from you?" I asked softly.

She smiled and kissed me. "Probably just as bad as me wanting to strip away that dress from you."

We both smiled at each other and set to do just that, undressing each other slowly, while we took in every little detail of each other. She of course was perfect in every single way which in turn served to make me feel a bit self-conscious.

Alice noticed and smiled. "There is need to be embarrassed baby, you are perfect and beautiful in every sense of the word.

That only served to darken my blush as I was pulled into her arms. "Are we ready for this Ali?" I asked in a whisper.

She smiled and kissed me softly. "Personally, I have been ready to make love to you since the moment I saw you, but I understand if you want to wait a bit longer." She said softly.

I smiled and pulled her close. "I am ready Ali, but I think this will be better when we do it another time, when I don't have school, but trust me that I intend to have you in the most intimate of ways."

Alice smiled and kissed me as we walked backwards. "Then we'll go to sleep, sweet dreams, my Bella."

"See you in the morning my love, good night." I said as she cuddled into me a bit more, moaning ever so softly as her breasts made contact with my back.

The following morning I awoke to a soft purring coming from behind me. I never heard her purr before and already I found it adorable.

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep okay?" She asked softly.

"I slept amazing Ali, had such a good dream too, but I like the way I woke up even more. I like hearing you purr." I said softly.

She giggled at that. "Only you can make me purr baby, and you will be the only one to ever hear it from me."

I had to smile at her. "I'm glad for that, but I have to say that I really don't want to go to school. I want to stay in bed with you."

"It's only for today my sweet. Tomorrow we'll stay home to pack some bags for our trip. Then you can sleep in as long as you want, besides, I don't think Esme will let you sleep in today. I can hear her preparing breakfast for you downstairs, and Rose is already hoping you and I will ride to school with her." She said with a soft kiss to my neck.

"Then I suppose we shouldn't keep our mother and sister waiting." I said with a smile before giving her a kiss and getting out of bed to take care of some human needs.

I heard Alice's giggles from the room as I took care of my morning business and my unruly hair in the mornings.

By the time I got back in the room, Alice was sitting primly on the bed in one of her dazzling outfits. I gave her a quick kiss before I got dressed myself, choosing to wear something that would look nice next to her.

I could feel her eyes burning in the back of my head as I picked out a nice spring dress. I slipped it on and saw how well it looked on me in her long mirror.

"You look amazing baby." She said with a smile.

"Thank you love, I try my best to look good next to you." I said with a slight blush.

She smiled and kissed me. "You would look good next to me while wearing a potato sack. But I'm glad you chose this dress. It flatters your figure a lot, and I must admit that I like the fact you chose to forego a bra."

"Don't start Ali, otherwise everyone will immediately know what you do to me." I said softly.

"Then let's go downstairs and get this day started, my love." She said softly.

I only nodded and followed her downstairs, where the entire family was ready to go, except for Victoria and Julian, who looked too old to still be in high school.

Once we were packed into Rosalie's car we were quickly on our way to school. I was just hoping that especially Jessica and Lauren would keep their mouths shut when they saw me with Alice.

Alice seemingly noticed my inner turmoil and scooted closer to me. "You okay baby?" She asked softly.

I smiled and nodded at her. "I'm okay baby. Just a little bit nervous about what people will say when they see us together."

"We'll be fine baby, just ignore the idiots for the two days we're here. I'll be in all of your classes, and Rose will also be right by your side, won't you dear sister." Alice said with a smile.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Of course I will, no one is going to take shots at my little sister while I am around to do something about it." She said with an audible smile.

I had to smile at that. In the last few days Rosalie was trying anything and everything to be the friend and sister she had always wanted to be towards me, and I couldn't be happier with it.

"You know, since it will probably be a short day for us, how about we go shopping after school. That's something I wanted to do for ages now." I said with a smile as I cuddled into Alice.

They both smiled at that. "That's a great idea. I'll call Vicki and Kate when we're at school and tell them to meet us in Seattle for a shopping spree." Alice said with a bright smile.

I couldn't help but smile at her. "I don't mind the shopping spree, as long as the four of you don't start throwing clothes at me like they are on fire, I'd like to think I developed some sense of style while you were away."

They both smiled and nodded. "That is something we noticed Bella. It showed plenty with how you looked yesterday." Rose said softly.

"Why thank you my dear sister. That means a lot coming from you." I said with a smile.

Rose shook her head with a smile. "Don't mention it Bella, but you might want to prepare yourself, we're here." She said as we turned onto the parking lot, the boys already waiting for us.

 **Alice's POV**

As soon as we were outside of the car, Bella took my hand, clearly not wanting to be parted from my side again.

"What's this Bella, already feeling the pull towards Alice that much?" Emmett asked with a grin.

She blushed and nodded. "Stop it Emmett, she's going to have a hard enough time already without you trying to embarrass her." I said as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

He smiled at both of us. "I'm sorry Alice, sorry Bella. I was just trying to take your mind off of it, you know you don't have to deal with it alone, right?"

"Of course I know that Em, I just can't promise that I will keep myself under control today, especially if the two resident sluts have something to say about things." Bella said with a smile.

"Speaking of whom, here they come." Rose said with clear disdain for the two girls.

I saw how Bella looked in their direction and how they were coming straight for us, both of them wearing similar smirks when they spotted us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella and her dyke girlfriend, finally decided to show up again, huh?" Lauren asked with a sneer.

"Oh shut the fuck up Lauren, don't you have a jock to fuck or something, or perhaps you need to suck off a teacher so you might actually pass a class." Bella said with a smirk.

"At least I'm not a dirty muff-diver, like you, you fucking slut." Jessica said angrily.

"And maybe you two sluts need to move before I punch out a few more of your bleached teeth." Bella said as she stepped forward, smirking as the two stepped back.

"Let's go Jess, let's leave the slut with her dyke girlfriend and her weird family." Lauren said softly.

Jessica nodded but never took her eyes of Bella, clearly afraid that Bella might actually follow up on her threat.

Bella smirked at the two as they walked away. "Well, I guess that takes care of them, they shouldn't bother us for the remainder of the day."

"I'm proud of you my love, I loved how you stood up to them." I said as I kissed her cheek.

She smiled and kissed me properly, catching me by surprise just a little bit.

There were some cat-calls, but we ignored them, the two of us walking inside hand in hand with the others close behind us.

"I never figured Bella would develop that much of a backbone during our absence." Emmet said too soft for the humans to hear.

"I think she had to, she refused to be treated like a paper doll when Edward left her, and to avoid people taking shots at her, she developed quite the bitchy side." I said in a similar tone.

"It could use some work, but I am impressed how she handled those two bimbos. And to even threaten them with actual bodily harm is something I had not expected of her." Rose said softly.

We all smiled at that. "And let me guess Rose, you want to help her develop that bitchy side?" Jasper asked softly.

Rose smiled and nodded as we arrived at class. "You know, it's rude to talk so soft that other people can't hear what you are saying, especially when it's about me." Bella said softly.

"Sorry Bells, old habits die hard, we were just talking about the backbone you developed, and how Rose really wants to help you develop your new found bitchy side." Emmett said with a bright smile.

Bella blushed a little at that, but said nothing as we took our seats, of course taking a seat next to me, with the others in close proximity.

…

School was dreadfully boring as always, and by the time lunch came around Rose, Bella and I were done with it, so we skipped the remainder of the day to go shopping in Seattle.

With Rose's driving it didn't take the normal four hours to get there, but it was still a two hour drive before we pulled into the parking lot where we would meet Victoria and Kate, who were already waiting for us.

"I truly didn't believe it when Bella suggested this shopping trip. I guess I should have known better." Kate said after she hugged us tightly.

"And don't forget Katerina, you still owe me fifty bucks for that." Victoria said with a smile.

Kate grumbled a bit, but handed the redhead fifty dollars anyway. "What I can't believe is that you two actually made a bet on this." Bella said softly.

"Sorry Bella, but we really didn't expect you to be the one to come up with this, going with us yes, but not suggesting it in the first place." Rose said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "Well, you should know better in the future. Because this will be a regular thing." She said with a wink to me.

I couldn't help but smile and kiss her cheek at that, and soon enough we set off into Seattle, all five of us walking with our arms linked, which drew some quirked eyebrows from the humans.

Shopping was fun, and the lunch we ate together was even more so, especially when Bella's eyes almost popped out of her sockets when she saw Kate and Victoria devour a hamburger while Rose ate a salad.

"I can't believe you would put yourself through that for me." She muttered softly.

We all smiled at her. "As I told you my sweet, we actually like to eat from time to time, we know it doesn't do anything for us, but blood can leave quite the bitter aftertaste in your mouth." I said with a smile.

Bella smiled at that as she ate her own burger. I was actually glad she wanted to know as much as possible before I turned her, and for us it was a case of being honest with her, which I knew she would want us to be.

Way too soon for my liking we were in the car again, although we had quite the haul for both Bella and myself, so much in fact that we had trouble getting it all in Rosalie's car. "You should really learn some restraint when it comes to shopping Tink, one of these days my trunk won't be able to handle to load anymore." Rose said with a smile.

"I resent that, we can always reinforce the trunk, but a girl will always need clothes." I said in defense.

Both Bella and Rose shook their heads. "Your closets are already bursting baby, I have to agree with Rose on this one." Bella said as she kissed my cheek.

I pouted just a little, but I couldn't keep the smile of my face when Bella rested her head on my shoulder. "I'll try to keep myself under control next time, but no promises." I said softly.

I could see Rosalie's shocked look in the rearview mirror. "Wow Alice, that's the first time I have seen you make any concession when it comes to clothes, not even Jazz managed to do that."

I smiled at her. "What can I say Rose, like you I will do anything to make my mate happy."

She shrugged at that. "True, that's probably why I put up with Emmett's sometimes childish jokes and sexual innuendo's, but God do I love that big teddy-bear." She said with almost a dreamy smile.

"As do we all Rose, in a very brotherly way of course." Bella said with a smile.

Rosalie smiled at that. "We all know you're by far his favorite sibling Bella, and we're okay with that."

"And you are my best friend Rose." Bella said softly.

Deciding to tease my mate a bit I pouted at her. "I thought I was your best friend."

Bella smiled and kissed me softly. "Baby, you're my lover and my mate, that is on a whole other level of friendship."

I couldn't help but smile at her as I rested my head against her shoulder again.

 **Bella's POV**

As soon as we arrived at the house, Esme waited for us at the door, sighing softly when she saw us carrying the bags into the house. "I should have known that you girls would go shopping after school. What happened?" She asked softly.

"Lauren and Jessica said some things about me and Alice being together, and despite my threat they continued throughout the day with their insults, so we skipped after lunch." I said softly.

Esme smiled and pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head as I relaxed in her embrace.

"Thanks Mom, I needed that." I said as I pulled back.

She just smiled and took a few bags from me to carry inside, saying that it was best not to add somethings to my already dubious equilibrium.

I just smiled and followed the family inside, seeing that the boys were already home and playing a video game while Jasper held Kate as they watched Julian and Emmett shoot each other in the game.

"Boys will be boys Bella, come, let's go and put our things away, I have a surprise for you." Alice whispered in my ear.

I nodded at her and followed her upstairs to our room, Alice pushing me to the bed once she closed the door.

"I want you Bella, more than I ever wanted anything else." She said before kissing me deeply.

"I want you too Ali, I'm ready for you to make me yours in every way possible." I said without any hint of doubt.

She smiled and kissed me again. "Those are by far the most beautiful words you have said to me since you told me you love me."

"And I do, with every fiber of my being, and I'm yours forever, I need you to make love to me, I'm ready." I said softly.

Alice smiled and slowly pulled her top off, and was just about to reach for her pants when I caught her wrist. "Baby, let me undress you, I want to see every single part of your gorgeous body."

"Whatever my mate desires, but could I do the same for you?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded and gave her a kiss as I unhooked her bra before moving down to her pants, giving her butt a squeeze before I unbuttoned her pants and pushed it down.

Alice moaned softly and did the same to me, pulling off my top once I need to break from our kiss for air. "You're so gorgeous Bella, I can't wait until you are turned and become even more perfect." She said in a husky whisper.

"I could never be as perfect as you though, my love. but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited about being turned." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed me again as she unbuttoned my pants and pushed it down too, before she got unhooked and discarded my bra, leaving us both in our underwear.

"You will be as perfect as you see me my love, but there will always be one thing about you that will be better than mine."

I smiled at her, kind of knowing where she was going with this. "And what would that be baby?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled at that. "Well your breasts of course, I've always had difficulty not looking at them." She said softly.

"Well, they are yours now baby, so feel free to touch them as much you want." I said with a slight blush.

Alice smiled and kissed me. "Baby, in the not too distant future we won't be able to keep our hands off of each other, so I think we'll do plenty of touching during those first few months.

"I kind of want to feel your hands all over me right now, I want you to make love to me tonight." I said softly.

She smiled and started kissing her way down my body, making me moan loudly.

"You taste amazing Bella baby. I could do this all day." She said softly.

I moaned and tangled my hands in her short hair as she pulled my underwear off. "Oh Ali, whatever you are doing, don't stop. It feels amazing." I said softly.

She smiled at me. "I don't plan to stop just yet baby, I've waited a long time to be between your legs like this." She said with a wink before she started eating me out.

I moaned even louder, I just couldn't help it. Alice made me feel things that I didn't even know existed. Her cold tongue inside of my overheated body was the best thing ever. I knew I wouldn't last long from these sensations, and only seconds later I screamed out her name as I came.

She licked me clean and kissed her way back up my body. "I take it you enjoyed that, since you pretty much shook the house on its foundations with that scream of yours."

"That was the best I ever felt baby, thank you so much, but I really want to return the favor."

Alice smiled and kissed me, tasting my own juices on her lips and tongue. "Bella baby, I would love that, you've made me extremely wet with your moans." She said teasingly.

I only smiled as I kissed my way down her body, paying special attention to her nipples, loving the mewling sounds that came from her mouth as I teased the sensitive buds erect.

Like I had done to her, she tangled her hands in my hair, and as I pulled her probably very expensive thong down I had to smile at how wet my lover was, and without any hesitation I started eating her out.

Alice moaned loudly at my ministrations. "Baby, please, I need your fingers inside of me, I've been dying to feel it."

I only smiled and started fingering her with two fingers, knowing that one wouldn't be enough for my mate.

That made her moan even louder, and like myself it took only seconds before she screamed out her orgasm, although I saw she was embarrassed about it. "What's wrong love, did I do anything wrong?" I asked softly.

She smiled and pulled me up for a kiss. "Far from it my love, I think it's just a little embarrassing that I couldn't hold out a little longer at almost one hundred years old."

"I thought it was sweet that you couldn't control yourself. That the slightest touch gets you wet. It gives me good hope for our future." I said with a slight yawn.

"Before we can think of that my love, I think you better get some sleep, we have an early flight after all. I'll pack while you sleep." She said softly.

I only nodded and gave her a deep kiss before I rested my head against the pillows, falling asleep almost instantly.


	4. Phoenix Heat

**Visions of Love**

 **C4: Phoenix Heat**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Alice's POV**

While Bella slept, I packed everything we might need for our trip to Phoenix, crawling in with Bella once I was done, smiling as she wrapped an arm around my waist.

The hours seemed to fly by like minutes and it felt too soon as my Bella woke up and pulled me against her. "Good morning, my love." She said softly.

I smiled at her. "Good morning baby, did you sleep okay?" I asked softly.

She smiled at me. "I slept amazing baby, especially when you crawled back against me, I could get used to feeling your breasts against my back."

I could merely smile at her. "Then it is a good thing we have plenty of time to do that in the near future baby, but I think we should take a quick shower before we go downstairs so you can eat before we fly to Phoenix. I would hate to have us show up at your Mom's house while you were hungry." I said softly.

She nodded and gave me a quick kiss before rolling out of bed, and I just couldn't resist staring at her as she stretched, since she gave me such a lovely view of her backside.

Deciding it wouldn't do if we would be late today, I also got up and followed my love to the shower, where we spent a while on getting each other clean and of course making out.

After our shower and we had gotten dressed, we made our way downstairs, where the ones that didn't go to school were waiting for us, Esme handing Bella a plate of sandwiches as we sat.

"Good morning Bella, how did you sleep?" Esme asked with a knowing smile.

Bella blushed a little at that. "I slept okay, but I think you all know what happened before that." She said softly.

"Indeed we did Bella, we were a bit concerned about the windows with that scream you produced." Julian said with a wink.

Victoria sighed and slapped him upside the head. "Emmett is rubbing off on you a bit too much my love. We agreed we wouldn't embarrass Bella." She said softly.

He shrugged at that and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said with a smile.

Bella just smiled and continued her breakfast, ignoring the knowing looks of the others, much to their amusement.

After breakfast we said our goodbyes to the family before we packed everything in my car and we drove off to the airport, Bella giving Esme and Tanya a long hug, the two women smiling softly as they whispered something I couldn't hear to my mate.

"I must admit I'm a bit nervous about coming out to my mother. I just hope she has a different reaction than Charlie had." She said softly once we were on the road.

I only smiled at her, since there was little else I could do now. "It'll be okay love, chances are she already knows. A mother has that uncanny skill to know when something going on with her child."

She smiled and relaxed a bit. "Thanks Alice, I needed to hear that." She said with a smile.

I placed one hand on her leg and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You know I would do anything to make you happy my love."

She blushed and kissed me on my cheek softly. "I knew that way before you came back and so subtly revealed I was your mate."

I smiled at that. "I just wanted you to know the truth baby. I might have shared a lot more than you could handle in that emotional moment, but I couldn't stay away from you anymore."

Bella smiled at me. "I couldn't stay away from you too. I was so happy when you stepped through my window."

"And it was the happiest moment of my life when you first kissed me on the same night. I promise to never leave your side again." I said before I quickly kissed her.

She smiled and seemed to relax even more as we drove to the airport.

Once we were in the air about two hours later, Bella wasted no time in resting her head against my shoulder, falling asleep soon after.

Knowing that my love would be asleep for most of the flight, I decided to enjoy her company uninterrupted, not that she was ever interrupting anything herself, but I knew the last few days had to be strenuous for her.

I softly stroked her arms as she curled into me as much as the plane chairs allowed, sighing contently. "Everything will be fine sweetie, I promise." I said softly.

She muttered something incoherently, but I could make out a soft "I know Ali" from her mutterings.

Smiling once more at her cuteness when she was asleep, I decided to relax a bit myself when I felt myself slip into a vision.

" _It's good to finally meet you, Bella has told me a lot about you." Renée said with a kind smile as we got into her car._

 _I only smiled at her. "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home, it means a lot to me."_

 _Renée smiled at that. "Please sweetie, I know all about what you and Bella are to each other, Charlie called a few weeks ago, and let me just say that he went too far this time and that he had the dressing down of his life at my hands. Bella and you will always be welcome to come and visit."_

 _Bella blushed a little at her mother. "Thanks Mom, so you're not mad at me?" She asked softly._

" _Of course not baby, I just wish you would have told me the truth earlier, that could have saved everyone a whole lot of trouble, since me and Phil are planning to move a bit closer to you." Renée said with a smile._

 _Bella smiled brightly at that. "Really Mom, but why would you, I thought you loved Arizona because of the warmth, and Washington is not exactly known for its good weather."_

 _Renée smiled at her. "Sweetie, I don't care about the weather, I just want to be close to you again, Phil is trying out for some of Washington's minor league teams, just so we can be close to you again."_

" _Thanks Mom, that means a lot to me, and thank you for being so cool about Alice and I." Bella said with a soft smile._

" _Sweetie, I know exactly how it is like, I used to experiment a bit in college, and I can see you two genuinely love each other." Renée said as she patted Bella's leg._

 _Bella blushed a little at that, much to the amusement of Renée and I. "You know baby, you might want to tell your mother the full truth now." I said with an almost husky whisper._

" _If you are talking about the fact that Bella is no longer a virgin, that is something I expected, but I hope you two can control your hormones while you are staying with us, because I would hate to separate you two young lovers."_

 _Bella's blush darkened a bit. "You mean you're actually going to let us sleep together?" She asked softly._

 _Renée nodded and smiled. "Of course, why would I keep you apart, I know very well what that would accomplish, all I ask is that you two keep it civil."_

" _We promise Mom, we can keep to kissing and cuddling for a few days." Bella said with a smile._

 _Renée smiled as she pulled into the driveway and my vision blacked out._

By now the plane had also begun its descent, and I gently shook Bella awake. "Hey sweetie, we're coming in for a landing, we're almost there." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed me. "Sorry I wasn't better in-flight company baby, but I was really tired." She said softly.

"That's okay love, I had a vision to keep me occupied." I said softly.

She perked up at that. "What was it about baby, or did you want to surprise me?"

"It's nothing bad baby, that I promise you, you're probably going to like it very much." I said softly.

"Then I'll see what happens, I know I should never bet against you by now, not that I would ever do that to start with, but you get my point." She said with a smile.

I only smiled at her before we were swept up in the chaos of landing and getting out of the plane. After we got our bags we made our way outside, Renée easily recognizable in her daisy-duke shorts and straw cowboy hat.

 **Bella's POV**

The moment I spotted my Mom, I couldn't help but smile. She hadn't changed a bit since I left a year ago.

She smiled as well and moved to pull me into a hug. "Hey Bells, how have you been?" She asked softly.

I relaxed in her embrace and smiled at her. "I've been doing great Mom, I have so much to tell you." I said with a smile.

"I figured as much since you told me Alice would be coming instead of Edward." She said softly as she led us to the car, after introducing herself to Alice.

I stiffened a little at his name, but thankfully only Alice noticed it as we piled into the car.

During the ride to her house we had the best conversation of my life, and I wondered if that was what Alice had seen in her vision. I was thrilled about the fact that my mother would be living close by again, although I knew it would be a while before I could see her after I was turned.

She even said it was okay for me and Alice to sleep together during this trip, as long as we kept it chaste. It also didn't surprise me that she did some experimenting herself in college.

As soon as we got out of the car and we went to get our luggage out of the trunk, Alice insisted on carrying both our suitcases, which looked pretty weird considering how delicate she must look to my mother.

"Bella, why don't you give your girlfriend a hand instead of ogling her." Renée said with a smile.

"It's okay, I would never add anything to Bella's already questionable equilibrium." Alice said with a similar smile.

Renée actually laughed at that, which made me blush a bit. "That's true, even as a child she was gravitationally challenged, and that is why it was such a surprise when she wanted to take ballet lessons."

"Thanks Mom, way to embarrass me in front of my girlfriend." I said softly.

Alice smiled and kissed my cheek as we walked inside. "Baby, you know I'm only teasing you a little. You know I would never let you get hurt because you have a bit of balance problems, I will always be there to catch you if you fall."

I smiled at that. "I know baby, you have always kept me safe, especially from your idiot brother. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bella, baby, more than anything in the world." She said softly.

Renée smiled at us and led us to the living room. "You know, with everything we've talked about, I forgot to ask how you and Edward broke up, would you please tell me?" She asked softly.

I sighed and nodded, grabbing Alice's hand in my own for comfort. "Yeah I guess it will do me good as well to talk to someone about it. He left me three months ago, saying that he lost interest before leaving me alone in the woods. The entire family moved away from Forks and it was only last week when most of them returned, the only ones not returning were Carlisle and Edward. From there things progressed quickly for Alice and myself. We had loved each other even before they moved away, and while I was always under the impression Alice was together with Jasper, she told me everything straight away. Esme has divorced Carlisle and has found a girlfriend, as did Jasper." I finished softly as some tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have asked, because I can see what telling this does to you." Renée said sympathetically.

I smiled at her. "It's okay Mom, everything worked out in the end. Alice and I are together and the members of the Cullen's that I actually still see as family are back as well, so I think everything will be perfect once you and Phil also come live in Washington."

Renée smiled and hugged me. "I'm glad to hear everything is okay sweetie, I was a bit concerned about how you talked about him when you were still together, you almost seemed devoted to him, and I know that is not who you usually are."

I shared a look with Alice, who only nodded at me. "There are a number of reasons for that Mom, but before I explain you must promise me to never, and I mean never, ever tell anyone about this."

She nodded and faced me properly, which meant I had her undivided attention. "The truth is that the Cullen's are vampires, but not in the most traditional sense of the world. They don't feed from humans, but from animals which gives them their golden eyes, although they can also eat normal food. They are stronger, faster and have better senses than any human and never age as well. Their skin is as hard as granite and when they are turned by a vampire younger than 500 years their skin sparkles in the sun as well. Some of them have gifts, and Edward's gift was to be basically a human succubus, as well as a mind reader."

Renée only smiled at that. "Oh wow, that explains the suitcases. You'll have to give me a moment to let this all sink in. But I am curious about these gifts, could you tell me?"

I smiled at her. "Of course Mom, Alice is a Seer and occasionally receives visions of the future, based on people's decisions. Jasper is an Empath and is able to sense and influence people's emotions. Edward as I said is a mind-reader, and I am sure Esme has some heightened mother sense, since she always knows exactly what we need."

"And am I right in thinking that you also want this?" She asked softly, clearly dreading the answer.

I nodded at that. "Yes, I've wanted this since the moment Alice stepped through my window, and it was intended to let me at least finish High School, but thanks to Edward and Carlisle everything has been moved forward a bit. There is a Coven of ancient vampires called the Volturi, who serve as our royalty and oversee the order in the vampire world, and from what Alice has seen, they are underway to Forks to see what is going on, so Alice wanted to turn me as soon as we get back."

Renée smiled at that. "Well, at least you will be loved the rest of your life, even after I'm long gone." She said softly.

"I'm sorry this is the way it has to go Mom, but I will still be able to visit you, although Alice is not 500 years yet, her being my mate will make sure that my skin won't sparkle as well, since she was turned by Esme, who is well over 700 years old." I said softly.

She nodded at that. "Now I am curious, how old are you exactly Alice?"

Alice smiled at that. "I am well over 100 years old. I was born in 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi and was turned in 1920 by Esme when she found me in the asylum I was put in because of my visions." She said softly as she wrapped an arm around my waist and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek, making me smile brightly.

"I figured there was more to it, it seemed too much of an accident from what I've seen from Bella over the years, but if it's okay I want to meet the rest of your family as well, I want to properly thank you all for what you've done for Bella over the past years, and will surely do in the future." Renée said softly.

Alice smiled at that. "That is something we can arrange, I just need to warn you about Emmett and Julian, they may appear a bit childish at times, but they are truly the family's jokers, their behavior also rubs off on people easily."

Renée smiled at that. "I'll keep that in mind, but what do you girls say about going out for dinner?"

Both Alice and I nodded. "Sure, give us a moment to get changed into something a little more weather appropriate and then we can go out." I said with a smile.

Renée nodded and showed us to our room, where we could change and freshen up a little.

 **Renée's POV**

As I heard everything Bella had just said, I couldn't help but wonder how she got mixed up in all of this, my guess was that Edward had something to do with this, but I figured the past was hurtful enough for her.

I changed quickly and was determined to show Bella that I was willing to change things for her. I knew that I never had been the mother she deserved, but I hoped that it wasn't too late for us and that my actions during these coming few days would show her that. Maybe I could even tell her the truth about Phil and me and the real reason I wanted to come to Washington, but so far I hadn't found the courage yet, but if she had the courage to come out to me after how Charlie reacted, I could do this as well.

By the time I was ready the girls were sitting in the living room cuddled up to each other, and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't see how that petite little girl could be a vampire.

As we piled into the car again, I couldn't help but stare at Bella and Alice, who both looked like they had been together for way longer than the three weeks they said. Everything they did together seemed so natural and coordinated that I suspected there was something going on between them before Alice and her family came back.

"Are you okay Mom?" Bella asked softly.

I only smiled and nodded at her. "I'm fine Bella, just wondering how you two make it seem like you've been together for years."

Alice smiled at that. "That's probably because we were best friends before we got together, and most of the time we needed only one look between us to know what the other meant, and of course Bella was kind enough to let me dress her up a few times."

"That didn't have anything to do with kindness baby, you kind of forced me into being Bella Barbie, or even crippled Bella Barbie when I was healing from James' attack." Bella muttered softly.

I had to smile at that, but kept quiet for now. Bella had told me on numerous occasions that she didn't mind being Alice's personal dress-up doll.

When we arrived in downtown Phoenix half an hour later, the sun had come out, and I couldn't help myself but look at Alice to see if I saw a sparkle as Bella said. Seeing nothing but her smiling face, I remembered that Alice was turned by Esme who was already more than 700 years old.

I let the girls choose a restaurant for tonight and I was a bit surprised they chose Olive Garden, but I got the why. This time of year it wasn't that busy and I figured it would be best for what I was about to tell Bella tonight, since we could be relatively private here.

After placing our orders, I took a deep breath, wanting to come clean with Bella before we ate. "Bella, I have something to tell you, something I should have told you a while ago. Phil and I have gotten divorced a couple of months ago after I caught him cheating with one of my friends in our home. Naturally I kicked him out that same night, but it has been difficult paying the bills here, which is the reason I want to come back to Washington."

Bella smiled at that. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Mom, you know you can always tell me anything, and if you want, we can purchase you another ticket so you can come with us and we can ask Esme and Tanya if you can come and live with us for a while."

I couldn't hold back my tears after hearing that. "Would that be okay? I would hate to impose."

"Of course, they won't mind. They understand what you mean to me, and Esme usually has trouble denying me anything. Besides, they'll love to have someone to talk to while the others are at school." Bella said with a smile.

"You know what, I'll give Esme a call while we wait for the food." Alice said softly.

Bella and I nodded and smiled at her. "Are you sure it won't be a problem Bella?" I asked softly.

"Of course, it won't be a problem Mom, I would love to have you close by again, but there may be some problems that have to do with the Volturi. They don't really believe in letting humans know their secret, since their policy is to turn them, or kill them, which is exactly the reason why I need to be turned, although that is something I wanted for a very long time." Bella said softly.

I smiled at that. "Well, to be honest Bella, you've always been a special girl, and I want to try and keep you close for as long as possible, maybe we could ask for Esme to turn me as well."

"Mom, that is not a decision you can make so rash, trust me on that. I mean, I would love to have you around forever, but I just want to make sure you want this for the right reasons, and not just for me." She said softly.

"Then I will think about it a little longer sweetie, but I think the answer will remain the same, simply because I don't want to die."

She smiled and hugged me. "Who knows Mom, maybe you'll be lucky and find your mate before that." She said softly.

I only smiled at her. "If I'm as lucky as you, perhaps I will. But I promise I will think about this a bit more." I said honestly.

She smiled at that. "That's all I can ask Mom." She said as Alice rejoined us.

"Everything has already been taken care off, Esme was over the moon to have you join us back in Forks, they are preparing things already, and just when I got off the phone I got a vision of when the Volturi will arrive. They will come in force four days after we get back. The kings will be there together with Jane, Alec and Heidi, and of course Edward and Carlisle." Alice said softly.

"We'll be fine Ali, we'll tell them the full truth, and my Mom told me she is thinking seriously about becoming a vampire as well." Bella said in a whisper.

Alice smiled at that. "With everything that has happened and is still bound to happen, it would be best, and I will see the outcome of that decision when you make it."

I only smiled at her as our food arrived, and the conversation quickly shifted to lighter subjects, which gave me time to think about everything.

After dinner we decided to call it a night, Bella was clearly tired from the flight and I saw that Alice was doing everything in her power to keep her awake until we were home.

By the time we got home, Bella was sound asleep and Alice excused herself for a minute to lay her girlfriend in bed, coming back quickly afterwards.

"Before I retire for the night, I just wanted to ask how you are holding up, I imagine it can't be easy to process everything." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "I'm okay. It's a lot of information to process, but in many aspects Bella takes a lot after me, taking things one step at a time and thinking about everything thoroughly. That's why I already made my decision. I want to become one of you, so I can be around for Bella more, see it as atoning for my past where I basically forced her to be an adult at too young an age." I said as I noticed her eyes had glazed over.

It took about a minute before her sight returned to normal, and then she smiled at me. "Well Renée, there is another thing you and Bella look alike in. You will also find your mate before you are turned, which will keep you alive through this." She said softly.

"Can I ask you who my mate is?" I asked softly.

She smiled at me. "I usually don't want to spoil a surprise, but since it is very important, I'll make an exception. It is one of the Volturi Guard, Heidi, and as far as Volturi go, you could do worse. Look out for a tall blonde wearing a skimpy red dress and big cleavage, that will be her."

"Well, it doesn't really surprise me that my mate is a woman, I must admit after Charlie and Phil, I am officially done with men." I said with a soft smile.

Alice only smiled at that. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow, after we have gone shopping that is, since Bella has actually looking forward to this shopping trip, which surprised me probably as much as it surprised you."

I only nodded and gave her a hug before she walked away. "Thank you for taking care of Bella when I wasn't there to do it. I will be eternally grateful for that."

She smiled at that. "It is certainly my pleasure Renée, I love her, I have since I first saw her pop up in my visions, and soon enough you will know exactly the same love with your own mate." She said softly.

I smiled and bid her goodnight as she went to Bella and I poured myself a glass of wine, needing to slow down my thought a bit.

 **Bella's POV**

The following morning I woke up cuddled up in Alice's arms, which were wrapped almost protectively around my waist, and I could hear her purring behind me. "Good morning Bella, how did you sleep?"

I turned around in her arms and gave her a soft kiss. "I slept amazing love, but I can't remember falling asleep in our bed."

She smiled at that. "You fell asleep in the car love. I carried you to bed and had a talk with your mother before I joined you in bed."

"Really? And what did you two talk about, probably some very embarrassing things about my childhood I reckon, or did she go the entire nine yards and pull out the pictures?" I asked softly.

She smiled and kissed me. "No baby, we figured to do that when you are there. I actually had a vision of your mother's mate, and I saw that she will be fine and the only one who is going to die, is Edward."

"Good, he deserves it for everything he put us through. But I am curious who her mate is." I said softly.

"It is Heidi baby, one of the Volturi Elites. I've already seen that they both won't waste any time once they meet, and that Heidi and your mother will get a house nearby, so she will always be close to you. She called it atoning for the times she wasn't there for you and forcing you to be an adult at too young an age." She said softly.

I had to smile at that. Renée deserved a true love in her life, and this way we both get what we want. "I forgave her for that a long time ago baby, but I think we should get dressed if we want to be ready for a day of shopping." I said softly.

She smiled at that. "I think this is the first time I've seen you be excited to go shopping for a full day, are you sure this is what you want?"

"What, and let my mate miss out on the chance to play Bella Barbie a last time while I am human? Of course this is what I want." I said with a smile.

Alice shook her head and smiled before we got out of bed to get dressed, and I couldn't help but watch her as she pulled up her skinny jeans, which made her butt look amazing.

When we got downstairs we saw that Renée was already nursing a cup of coffee and that she had made a nice breakfast for us. "Good morning girls, I trust you slept well, Bella?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded and gave her a hug. "I slept great Mom, thank you for asking." I said as we dug into our breakfast, which made me moan a bit as I had forgotten how good my Mom could cook.

Alice seemed to notice and smiled at me. "Enjoying yourself baby. Usually you only make those sounds when we're in bed together." She said with a wink.

I felt my face heat up in a blush and almost choked on my milk. "Ali, I love you, but please don't mention our bedroom exploits to my mother."

Both Renée and Alice laughed at that, and I knew my blush only got darker. I was sure my head was as red as Victoria's hair.

"I'm sorry love, but this was just too good an opportunity to pass up, you know I would never say such things to anyone else. Your mother probably knows how a lesbian couple acts in the bedroom."

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I know, but I would like to make it through today without my head being as red as Victoria's hair." I said softly as I tried to get my bloodstream under control.

Alice smiled and patted my knee under the table, letting me finish my breakfast in peace, and thankfully my Mom did the same.

After breakfast we once again piled into my Mom's car, driving to downtown Phoenix once again.

I knew it was a bad idea to suggest this day of shopping, but I never figured it would be so bad that Renée and Alice dragged into most of the shops in the city and pushed me into booths to throw clothes at me like they were on fire.

All in all it was an excitable afternoon and I actually managed to find a lot of clothes that I liked and would actually wear, even with Alice's insistence on buying me skimpy tops and miniskirts.

I was glad that we went to see my Mom before everything would go down, we both deserved to start with a clean slate when we both start our new lives.


	5. New Life

**Visions of Love**

 **C5: New Life**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Alice's POV**

A few days later the three of us landed in Seattle again, Renée just bringing those things she would really need, like clothes and such, which was still five cases in all.

I had already had Emmett drop off his jeep in exchange for my own car, which I truly hoped he would keep in one piece, but I had a feeling he would, Rose would kick him out of their room for weeks if he wracked it.

Currently Bella was sleeping off her jet-lag in the backseat while Renée and I chatted about everything and anything we could think of.

She was beyond curious about our world, which reminded me a lot of Bella when she just learned about us.

I happily told her everything she wanted to know and had to smile as she tried to gather all information she could before deciding her fate.

As the house came into view, Renée gently shook Bella to wake her.

Bella woke up with a cute mewl and yawned. "Hey Mom, what's up?" She asked softly.

Renée smiled at her. "We're here sweetie, we figured you might wanted to wake up before we get out, I can see a lot of people want to see you again." She said with a smile.

Bella nodded and sat up again, her hair only a bit in messed up from her sleeping in the car.

As soon as the car rolled to a stop and I had helped Bella out of the car, the family came towards us, Rose, Kate and Victoria leading the pack.

"Hey Bella, had fun in Arizona?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

Bella smiled and hugged the three girls tightly, while Renée an I took our suitcases out of the car.

"It's good to see you again too, we had an amazing time. did you miss me?" She asked with a bright smile.

The three women smiled at her. "Of course we did, not as much as Esme, Tanya and Emmett though. They were actually lost at something to do." Rose said softly before she hugged me as well.

"Well, since it is only a week until the Volturi show up, we'll have plenty of time before I need to be turned to go shopping and everything else we still want to do." Bella said with a smile.

I had to smile at her and pulled her into my side again before we walked into the house.

Renée spent most of the afternoon talking to Esme and Tanya, and it was quickly decided that she wouldn't be turned until the Volturi got here, since Heidi would be her mate and deserved to be the one that turned her.

I had already seen that it would be love at first sight for them and that it would ensure our survival. I had also seen that Aro would be delighted to welcome Bella in our world, since she would remain an enigma to him.

Bella and I were currently cuddled up in the loveseat, whispering sweet nothing's to each other while Emmett and Julian were trying to beat each other in some kind of game.

Rose, Kate and Victoria were leafing through some fashion magazines and were talking softly about things they liked.

Jasper was reading one of his history tomes, and was smiling softly at his mate, seeing that she was having fun with looking at clothes, which in turn made me smile. Since I knew what he had gone through with me when we pretended to be together.

He caught my eyes and smiled, knowing we were thinking the same thing.

The peace in the house was almost palpable until I received a vision, tensing at what I saw.

" _And you are sure this is going to work Carlisle?" Edward asked as they ran through a forest._

 _Carlisle smirked at him. "Of course it will, my son, they will never see us coming, because I am sure Alice will only have seen us arriving with the Volturi. By arriving a few days earlier we can take some measures against them, like killing off Bella."_

 _Edward smiled at that. "Well, it serves her right. She should have listened to me when I told her to leave well enough alone, and the same goes for Alice. She should have accepted that we were dangerous for Bella."_

" _Those problems will soon belong to the past my son, and when they do we can search for your true mate, one that will listen to you." Carlisle said softly._

 _I saw Edward nod before the vision blacked out._ I came back to reality with a gasp and puled Bella close.

"What's wrong Ali?" She asked softly.

"I just saw Edward and Carlisle, they plan to arrive early and will try to take us out. They specifically want to target you and me." I said softly.

Bella sighed at that. "I suppose you didn't see when they would arrive?" She asked softly.

I shook my head and kissed her cheek. "No baby, I didn't, but I think we should not delay turning you any longer."

She nodded and turned around in my arms. "Then do it Alice, I'm ready to become one of you."

I smiled at her, wanting to remember her beautiful brown eyes just the way they were. "Then we will do it tonight baby, after dinner." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed me again, a bit more passionately this time, which made her moan in my mouth.

"It looks like we lost them again, would you like to help me prepare dinner Renée?" Esme asked with a smile.

I saw Renée nod and follow Esme to the kitchen, while Tanya took a seat next to her sister.

Not wanting to be distracted by anything else but Bella's lips on my own, I closed my eyes, reveling in the soft feel of her warm lips against my cold ones.

"Oh Alice, baby, this feels so amazing. I wish we could be like this forever." She said huskily as she pulled back for air.

I smiled at her. "Soon enough we will be together like this forever, you won't even have to breathe then, so we can kiss each other for as long as we want, among other things of course." I said with a wink.

She blushed a little at that, since her mother was still in hearing range. "Ali, I do love you, but would you please stop trying to embarrass me in front of my mother?" She said softly.

"But baby, you look so adorable when you blush." I cooed softly.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "Well you look adorable when you pout, so there." She said as she cuddled into me a bit more.

"I'm always adorable, at least that's what you always tell me." I said as I pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"It's the truth though, you are always so adorable, whether you are smiling, laughing, pouting, and even when you stomp your feet like a five-year old." She said with a smile.

I gave her a mock glare. "I have never before stomped my feet like a five-year old." I said with a huff.

She smiled at that. "Did I also mention that you are extremely adorable when you huff?" She asked softly.

I shook my head and kissed her. "You're lucky I love you so much, otherwise I might have taken offense at such slander."

"I love you too Tink, more than anything in the world." She said with a smile.

I had to smile at her, still impressed how easily she had taken everything in, since I was sure it would have been too much for any other human.

By now Esme and Renée were finished cooking dinner and called Bella into the kitchen to eat, the brunette reluctantly getting out of my arms so she could eat, although I wasn't far behind her.

 **Bella's POV**

After dinner and saying goodbye to the others, Alice led me upstairs, and I had to admit I was getting kind of nervous now. We had of course talked a lot about this, but now that our schedule was once again pushed forward, I was feeling the nerves.

Alice seemed to notice and pulled me into her arms. "You don't have to be nervous baby, I promise you it won't hurt too much, that it will be over soon and that I will be right by your side the entire time." She said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Ali, I don't think I could this if you weren't next to me." I said softly.

She just smiled and kissed me. "What's more baby, I have a few spirited ideas of how to do this. the act of turning your mate can be quite intimate and passionate if the two mates so choose."

I couldn't help but blush at that. "Are you saying that you want to have sex with me before you turn me?"

"Of course I don't want to just have sex with you. I want to make sweet love to you and when we climax, I will bite you and start the transformation." She said lovingly.

My blush darkened a bit at that, but I couldn't help but feel aroused from her words. "Okay, if you think that will help, I wouldn't mind giving it a try." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed me. "Trust me baby, it will be a once in a lifetime experience, not many people do this, but I believe we are rather special." She said with a wink.

"That we are my love, that we most certainly are." I said with a soft smile as she led me into our bedroom.

Once the door was closed behind us she pulled me into a heated kiss, which made me moan into her mouth.

I molded myself against her, our bodies flush against each other while she pulled off my top, releasing my breasts to the cold air in the room.

Not wanting to be left behind I pulled off her top as well, and I was glad that like myself she usually didn't wear a bra.

"You're so damn beautiful Ali, you can't believe how happy I am that you are my mate." I said softly.

She smiled at me. "Baby, I would have waited an eternity if I could have you by my side in the end. I saw you in my visions before you even set one foot in Forks High, and I knew that eventually we would be together forever." She said softly.

I had to smile at her. "Then why did you allow Edward to chase me those first months, didn't that hurt you seeing your love with a man, and your idiot brother of all people?" I asked softly.

She sighed softly at that and led us to the bed. "It hurt immensely, but he saw my vision as well and claimed you before I had a chance to even talk to you. But I'm glad in the end everything worked out for us, even if I hurt you so much." She said softly.

"Ali, baby, I never blamed you, I knew it was his fault from the start, I knew you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. And while it was true I was angry that you, that the one I loved left me without even a goodbye, all of that changed the night I received your first text." I said honestly.

Alice smiled and kissed me again as I let myself fall to the bed. "Thank you love, I'm glad we got everything out in the open before I turn you tonight. It might take a few months before you start remembering details from your human life."

I smiled and kissed her as I started fumbling with her button and zipper, wanting her pants off that pert butt so I could get my hands on her again.

Alice was trying to do the same to me, and it didn't take long before we rolled from side to side to get them off our bodies, until finally we rolled off the bed in a fit of giggles. "Do you think we're too eager to get each other naked, my love?" She asked softly.

"I think we are baby, we have all the time in the world." I said softly.

She smiled and nodded, taking off our pants and underwear in a bit more human pace, and once we were naked we fell to the bed again, kissing each other deeply.

Alice then started to kiss her way down my body, paying special attention to my breasts and nipples. "You know how much I love your breasts, babe?" She asked huskily.

"Probably just as much as I love yours baby." It said with a moan.

She smiled and continued her path downstairs, inhaling deeply as she almost nuzzled the apex of my thighs, which made me blush a little.

"This is probably my favorite part of your delicious looking body baby. You smell divine." She said softly.

I smiled at her and moaned loudly as she started eating me out, also inserting two fingers inside of me.

While she was working on me, she stroked my thigh with her other hand, gripping it gently from time to time.

"Ali, baby, let me taste you too. I'm craving your juices." I said with a husky moan.

She pulled back for a moment and smiled up at me. "Whatever you wish my love." She said as she flipped around and slowly lowered herself over my face. I then wasted little time pulling her close and eating her out, making her moan as loudly as I did when she continued her ministrations.

I knew I couldn't last much longer, Alice was just too good at pleasuring me, but I could feel she was close too.

I felt her raise herself a little and then in one smooth move laid herself beside me, keeping two of her fingers inside of me, while I did the same to her.

"Let go my love, I can feel you are close." She whispered huskily in my ear.

I gave her a deep kiss and moaned into her mouth as we came together, shuddering against each other.

At the height of my climax Alice broke our kiss and bit my neck, making me moan even louder.

"Rest now my love, I'll see you soon." She said as she pulled back and kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and caressed her cheek before I closed my eyes, feeling the fire spreading through my body.

 **Alice's POV**

As I watched her go to sleep for the last time, I had to smile at her, quickly flashing to our closet to put on a top.

I then draped a blanket over her and crawled next to her, letting myself be soothed by her heartbeat now that I still could.

I knew it wouldn't take long before Esme and Rose would come in here and see how she was transitioning, since the boys would probably take care of getting her something to drink when she woke up.

I gently stroked her hair and made sure she was as comfortable as possible, when there was the suspected knock on the door, revealing Esme's smiling face.

"How is she sweetie?" She asked softly.

I smiled at her. "She just started turning Mom, it'll take at least another day before she wakes up. Could you ask Emmett, Jasper and Julian to find her a deer or something, so she has something to drink when she wakes up?"

Esme smiled and nodded. "Of course sweetie, I just wanted to make sure she is comfortable, but I see you have things well in hand." She said with a smile.

"How couldn't I make her comfortable Mom, she's literally the best thing that's happened to me in my long life." I said with a soft smile.

"Then I'll leave you two alone for a bit. Will you let us know when she wakes up?" She asked with her ever present smile.

I nodded and smiled at her as she walked downstairs again, and I could almost hear the tag-in as Rose poked her head around the corner.

"So Alice, tell me, how was it?" She asked softly.

I smiled and patted the bed for her to take a seat. "It was less awkward than I thought, and her blood was so sweet. I now know why Edward was so drawn to her so much. It's almost a shame I can only do this once."

Rose smiled at that. "Well, it might be for the best, otherwise you two would truly be attached at the hip, although I must say that it would not be far from how you two usually act."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Like and Emmett are any better, you two have been mated for more than 70 years and are still at it like a newly mated couple."

She laughed at that, which was silenced when Bella groaned ever so softly. "It's not that I mind my mate and sister having a talk, but do you have to be so loud about it?" She asked softly.

We both looked flabbergasted at her. "You never cease to amaze my love. this is the first time I ever heard someone being able to talk during their transformation." I said with a smile.

Bella smiled at that. "Well, there is some mild discomfort, but it is manageable, am I showing any other signs?" She asked softly.

Both Rose and I had to smile at her. "Your hair is already darkening a bit, and you're certainly more pale, but other than that, I can't see it." Rose said softly.

Bella smiled at us both. "I'm just glad you put a blanket over me, since as much as I want to share with Rose, her seeing me naked is one step too far, that is reserved for you alone." She said with a soft smile.

"I know that love, I had a feeling Rose and Esme would come and see you at some point, and I figured you would appreciate to be covered up for that." I said softly.

"I can see where this is going, I'll see you soon Bella." Rose said as she stood and walked out of our room.

I smiled and cuddled up to Bella, whose body temperature was slowly dropping to vampire standards. "I think it's only a few more hours love, then you'll be the same as me, we'll be equals in every single way, since your body will be just as strong as mine."

She smiled and kissed me softly. "I can't wait baby, but I do have a question. Shouldn't I be feeling the burn in my throat now? Because I don't feel anything just yet."

I was a bit amazed at that. Usually the burn was one of the first things someone would notice. "You should be, but with your unique body it would be anyone's guess. You've just about broken every standard for a turning we have." I said with a smile.

A few hours later I heard her heart gave its final thump and when she opened her eyes again, she gasped a little when she saw me, no doubt seeing me truly for the first time. "I never knew how many details of your gorgeous face I missed before. you're beautiful Ali." She said with the most melodious voice I had ever heard.

"So are you baby, I could look at you forever." I said with a bright smile.

Bella smiled and kissed me deeply, and I could feel she wanted to go further, but I knew it was best if she got some blood in her.

The only problem was, Bella was stronger than me now and quickly had me pinned against the bed and had already ripped off my top.

I moaned against her and tried to touch her as well, but all thoughts of that were cut short when she lifted me against her body and started eating me out.

"Bella, baby, I need you too, please let me taste you." I said in almost a whimper.

She growled softly at that. "You first baby, I want to show the world that you are mine." She said possessively.

I smiled at her. "That may be the case my love, but I want to show the world the same thing, especially with Dickward arriving in a few days."

She smirked and laid me back down, kissing me deeply before her lips travelled to my collarbone, while mine did the same. We then shared a look and bit into each other's necks, marking each other as mates.

Bella moaned softly and pulled me close, which now only made more sense since she was taller than me. "I love you Alice, now and forever." She said softly.

"I love you too my Bella, and I have since the day you first popped up in my visions." I said as I kissed her softly.

She relaxed against me and nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck. "I really don't want to go downstairs just yet, can we take a relaxing bath first?"

I only smiled and nodded. "Of course we can my love. Everyone knows what's it like when you first wake up."

She smiled and kissed me before she picked me up in bridal style, which made me giggle a bit.

"Is this practice for a possible future, baby?" I asked with a smile.

Bella smiled at that. "Perhaps, we'll see what happens in the future, and I am sure you'll see it happening when I do make that decision."

"You know that is one decision I wish I couldn't see, I would love to be surprised by you with a proposal." I said softly.

"Then I'll make sure it will be a surprise baby. Remember that I found a way around your visions." She said before pushing the bathroom door open.

I only smiled and rested my head against her breasts, which was in my mind the best feeling ever.

Once we were in the tub we took our time luxuriating and relaxing more than actually getting each other clean.

I was leaning against my mate and I knew life couldn't get any better at this point. I had always envisioned us lying like this eventually, even after everything Edward had done to her I had seen she would gravitate to me so easily, because she knew I would never hurt her like he did.

Bella seemed to notice my musings and pressed a kiss to the side of my head. "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours Tink?" She asked softly.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Just thinking about how lucky I am to finally lay in your arms with you as my eternal mate. Even with all my powers of foresight I would never have dreamt it all went so easily as it did. I had expected for you to be angry at us for a lot longer after what Edward did to you."

"Why would I be angry with the love of my life and her family who have shown me nothing but love and support to a girl they didn't even know that well. If anything it should be me having doubts, but certainly not you." She said softly.

"Thank you baby, you don't know what that means to me." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed me softly. "I think I do Tink, probably just as much as having you in my arms at this moment means to me."

I smiled at her, seeing the love she held for me reflected in her red orbs. "Bella, my love, I think we should go and present ourselves to the others, Esme in particular is dying to see you."

"I heard baby, I can practically see her pacing through the living room already, and I think I'm ready to face them again." Bella said with a soft smile.

I nodded and kissed her before we got out of the tub, drying ourselves off in a human pace before we walked downstairs.

 **Bella's POV**

When we got downstairs I was immediately pulled into a hug by Esme. "Welcome back, Bella. How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"I'm feeling amazing, I can see things I never saw before, hear things I never considered possible, and my sense of smell, God, it's amazing." I said with a bright smile.

"That's probably because you're smelling your mother's blood sweetie, but we arranged a few deer for you to feed on if you want." Esme said with a smile as she glanced towards Renée.

"It's okay, the burn is manageable at this point, and I feel no desire what so ever to rip out Renée's throat." I said honestly.

Renée came out of the kitchen and walked towards me cautiously. "It's okay Mom, you can hug me if you want, you'll just have to excuse me if I don't hug back just yet, I don't know my strength yet." I said with a smile.

She nodded and gathered me in her warm embrace. "You're cold sweetie, but I guess that is normal for a vampire." She said softly.

I smiled at her. "True, but soon enough we'll be the same temperature. It's only a few more days until the Volturi get here."

When she pulled back she shivered a little, perhaps glad to come out of it unscathed, which I had to smile at a little. I also didn't understand why I wasn't dying to get some blood in me, but I figured it had something to do with my gift.

"Oh shit!" I heard Alice call from the other side of the room, and within a second I was next to her. "What's wrong love?" I asked softly.

"It's Edward and Carlisle, they will be here in five minutes and they are bringing the Volturi with them, two days earlier than planned." She said hurried.

I smiled and kissed her. "Then it is a good thing you just turned me, isn't it love. Let's go outside and meet them." I said softly.

She nodded and turned to the others. "For this it is very important that we keep Renée in the back until the moment Heidi steps forward, then everything Edward and Carlisle will say will fall on deaf ears."

We all nodded and followed Esme and Tanya out, since they were our Coven Leaders now and were the ones best to talk to the Volturi.

Once we were all gathered outside, with Renée safely hidden behind Emmet and Julian, we heard them come closer, and already I could hear Edward's whining in the distance, mostly about me.

When the breached the final line of trees, I couldn't help but smile at the company. The three kings were looking particularly bored, and the small blonde was looking downright annoyed at Edward and Carlisle. Next to her ran a boy that bore a close resemblance to her and to me it looked like they were communicating with their eyes alone.

The tall blonde that closed their ranks had to be Renée's mate, since she was as tall and buxom, and even dressed as slutty as Alice had described.

Soon enough they stood before us, and following Esme and Tanya's actions, we took to a knee. "My kings, it is a pleasure to receive you in our humble home." Esme said respectfully.

One of the kings smiled and strode forward. "Greetings my dear Esme, Carlisle and your son have told me that you have been a bit naughty, would you mind offering your hand so I can see?" He asked with a certain twinkle in his eye.

"Of course Lord Aro, I have nothing to hide from you." She said as she offered him her right hand with a smile.

His eyes fluttered closed and soon his smile turned to a slight frown. "How busy you have been in the last couple of months. It seems your former husband was not entirely honest with us." He said with a glance to Carlisle before he turned to me. "You must be young Isabella. I must say that immortality suits you. You see, like young Edward I have a gift of seeing ones thoughts and memories, all I require is a single touch to see everything, and when I heard he couldn't read you, I must admit I got a little curious, would you mind presenting your hand?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course not my Lord, I have nothing to hide." I said as I placed my hand in his.

Again his eyes fluttered closed, and only seconds later a smile appeared on his face. "I see… nothing at all. You are a true mystery young Isabella, just as your dear mate was so many years ago." He said with a smile.

"Aro! You seem to forget they blatantly disregarded another rule. I smell a human." The blonde king said with a scowl.

"Now, now Caius, I'm sure they have a good reason for that, which I am sure someone would like to explain to me." Aro said in a calm tone.

Alice smiled and stepped forward. "Indeed we have my king, I had a vision showing Bella's mother being mated to Heidi when we were visiting her a few days ago. I figured it would make sense to bring her with us to present her." She said softly.

Aro smiled at that. "That is wonderful, let us test it. Heidi, dear, come forward please."

The tall blonde stepped forward and as expected the moment she saw Renée and Renée saw her, I could see them both stiffen, trying very hard not to run into each other's arms.

"I think that proves enough, go to your mate Heidi, while we deal with Edward and Carlisle, who have clearly lied to us."

Edward scoffed at that. "We didn't lie, they have exposed us to humans." But I cut him off before he could continue.

"Let me stop you right there Edward. You are the one that exposed yourself to me, that day in the mountains when you showed your gay sparkly body to me, and you're the one that kept a loose end when you left me in the woods without so much as a goodbye, while I knew what you were. If it hadn't been for my mate and her visions, I could have been killed for something you did."

"Oh please, you should have listened like a good little pet and lived your life like a filthy human, we would never be in this situation in the first place. But no, that stupid pixie slut you call a mate had to go and ruin everything, and of course everyone in this dumb ass family would listen to Esme instead of their true leader." Edward said angrily.

"Carlisle was never a leader, he was your bitch and still is. Always putting your needs above everyone else's and never even considering listening to what someone else said. You're not the gift to the world you think you are Edward." I said hatefully.

He growled and lunged towards me. "You bitch! You will pay for everything you have done to me."

I saw his attack coming and met him halfway, driving my palm into his chest and then flipping over him, my arms wrapping around his neck. "I'm going to give you one last chance to apologize before I rip your fucking head from your neck and toss it into a fire, it's your call."

"I will never apologize, Carlisle, save me!" He shouted towards Carlisle, only to find him in a similar position with the boy and girl.

I saw Alice just drop her hand from Aro's grasp, now knowing that he had seen everything Edward had done.

"My, my Edward, you have been a naughty boy indeed, just as Carlisle has. I so wanted you to join our ranks, but there is no helping it I guess. I think young Isabella will have the honor of taking your head." Aro said with a soft sigh.

"Thank you, my Lord." I said before I pulled up and ripped off his head, smirking at the perplexed look in his eyes. "I told you Edward, you will pay for everything you have done to me." I said with a smile.

I saw that the others had started a bonfire. I smirked and tossed his head towards it like it was a basketball, under loud hollering from Emmett and Julian, which in turn earned them both a slap on the back of their heads.

Carlisle was already dismembered by Tanya and Esme and was currently being thrown into the fire. "Shall we do the same to Edward, my dear sisters?" I asked with a smile.

They nodded and under the watchful eyes of the kings we dismembered Edward, all of us with similar smiles on our faces.


	6. Aftermath

**Visions of Love**

 **C6: Aftermath**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Esme's POV**

Once Carlisle and Edward were sufficiently burned, we led the kings inside so we could all hear what was expected from us from now on, and as expected Heidi was staying close to Renée the entire time.

"Now that we have concluded that business. We will tell you what will be expected of you from now on. Heidi's mate will be turned tonight and once we deem it safe for her to travel, she will accompany us to Volterra. From this day forward you will come to Volterra once a year to give us a status update personally, as well as deal with all rogue vampires that enter your territory. I shall leave my personal phone number with young Alice, and I expect to be notified whenever she sees something I should know. Agree to those terms and of course continue to follow the rules, I can see a bright future for all of us." Aro said with a smile, although we could see there was more behind it.

"We will do everything within our power to uphold the law, my kings. I promise we will be the Coven that aims to help you in any way we are needed. You know that Carlisle held us back in more ways than one, and I vow we will not make that mistake again." I said honestly.

Aro smiled at us all. "Very well. Then let us drink to celebrate this occasion, and Heidi dear, if you would turn your mate now, that way we can go back home as soon as possible, we wouldn't want to impose any more than we were already forced to do."

"Of course, my king. Come my love, let me care for you." Heidi said lovingly to Renée.

Renée nodded and followed the tall and buxom blonde to one of the guest bedrooms, the two sharing shy smiles with each other.

"If you would excuse us, I will be taking Bella on her first hunt, since she already has exceptional control, but will still need to feed." Alice said with a smile.

"Be safe, my sweets, a first hunt can be quite the experience." Tanya said with a smile.

The two girls smiled and nodded. "We will Mom, see you soon." They said in unison, making us both laugh a little.

Rosalie and Emmett also excused themselves, stating that they had a surprise for Bella that they needed to work on.

"So, Victoria, tell me how you have gone from wanting to end Isabella's life to joining this Coven?" Aro asked curiously.

Victoria smiled at him. "It is quite the story my king. A few months ago when we learned of the girl's existence, one of my friends, James, made her his new game, and when he learned from Edward that she was in Phoenix, Laurent and I left him and made our way to Alaska, after warning Esme for James. She of course already knew him, since she fought him before when she saved Alice. In Alaska Laurent found his mate, and soon after I also found mine. My animosity was never against Bella, but against Edward, unfortunately she would be collateral damage. Thankfully when Alice brought her here, she told me she had never held any ill will against me and that she knew it was all Edward's doing, and we have been like sisters ever since that day."

"That is good to hear, I was afraid we might have been a bit rash with our decision in killing Edward, but I now know his list of offences was even greater than we thought. I am glad we ultimately gained more than we lost. If only we could find out what Isabella's gift is. It is at times like this I miss Eleazar in our ranks." Aro said with a soft sigh.

I smiled at that. "We had been planning another trip to our cousins in Denali, mostly to introduce Bella to them, we can ask Eleazar to read her gift once we are there and call you with the results."

Aro shared a look with Caius and Marcus and nodded. "That will be fine. We are eager to hear what the girl can do." He said with a smile.

I only smiled and bowed at him, glad that we ended this entire conflict without much violence.

 **Alice's POV**

As Bella and I ran through the woods hand in hand, we couldn't help but smile brightly at each other. Our lives together could finally start and with the new rules the Volturi had placed upon our family, we could see Renée at least once a year.

Bella suddenly pushed me against a tree and kissed me deeply. "I'm glad you are with me for my first hunt, my love. I wouldn't want to have anyone else next to me today."

I only smiled and pulled her close. "Baby, from now on I will be right next to you, for everything you do. Because you know I can't be parted from you ever again." I said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed me. "And I can't stay away from you as well baby, and that is why I have a question for you." She said softly as she took to a knee. "Mary Alice Brandon, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you in the cafeteria and while I am not even a vampire for a day, I know I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you marry me?" She asked hopefully as she presented me with a beautiful diamond ring.

I must admit even now that she was a vampire she still knows how to leave me speechless. I didn't see her buying a ring in any vision. I really should ask her how she does get around them.

"Yes, of course I will marry you baby, I would love nothing more than to be your wife." I said softly.

She smiled and put the ring on my offered finger, standing up to kiss me deeply afterwards. "I was a bit worried I may have broken you baby. it's not like you to be silent for longer than a minute."

I smiled and pulled her close. "Baby, you had the ability to render me speechless from the moment you walked into that cafeteria. I just didn't expect this so soon."

"Love, I wanted to do this before I was turned, I just didn't have the right ring until yesterday." She said with a smile.

"Yes, about that, how did you find a way around my vision, since I don't think this was on impulse." I said as I played with the ring a little.

She smiled at that. "I did promise to tell you, didn't I. It is kind of similar how I blocked Edward. You know my mind has always been my greatest asset and I have honed that over the last couple of months. I wanted to be able to surprise you with both our date and of course this. I just avoid making conscious decisions when I want to surprise you. I promise to only let good things a surprise from you. I don't want to hide things from you. And as for the ring, I asked Rose to accompany me to a jeweler while you, Victoria and Kate were looking at shoes."

"I'm starting to think you're a shield baby. it would make a lot of sense." I said with a smile.

She nodded slightly before she stiffened. "What's wrong love?" I asked softly.

"I'm smelling something, something earthy that is not altogether unpleasant." She said softly.

I sniffed and smelled it too, there was a herd of deer nearby." That's dinner my love, come, follow me." I said with a smile.

"I will if you stop referring to it as dinner." She said as she held out her hand for me to take.

I smiled and gave her a kiss before I took her hand and we took off together.

 **Rose's POV**

Emmett and I were working on Bella's new car while she and Alice were out hunting. It was his idea to build this for her since her only form of transportation was still at Charlie's and she deserved to have a car that went faster than 50 mph on the freeway.

"You know babe, I often wondered why you would go to such lengths to grace yourself with Bella, especially with how much you usually hate humans, but after seeing her deal with Edward and everything that led to his death, I get it." He said with a smile.

I couldn't hold back my smile. "True, Bella has certainly managed to worm her way into my heart so quickly that it was difficult to not imagine her as the little sister I always wanted, she has brought so much life back into our family that I can't help myself at acting like the sister she deserves. I just hope she can contain herself with her proposal until they have fed, otherwise we won't see them back for two days at least."

Emmett laughed at that. "I'm sure she can, as far as you told me she's stoked to propose to Alice, and since we all heard how they went at it just before Bella was turned, and I am sure they will get even worse now that she's turned, so I think it is safe to say she'll want to get that." He said as he went to install the radio and speakers.

"They will probably be just as bad as us, which will be fun enough with all of us being stuck at a young age with eternal hormones. We'll drive Esme and Tanya mad soon enough." I said with a soft giggle.

"That's probably the last thing I ever expected you to say babe, it's so easy to see the effect Bella has had on you." He said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded. "True, it takes a bit getting used to, but I can't deny it's effects. That's why we're here patching this up for her, I'm sure she will be speechless when she sees it."

He nodded and gave me a kiss before we continued our work, since we were almost done and Bella and Alice could come back at any time.

As expected we managed to get everything done quickly enough, and once we had given it a quick test run, we now found ourselves in our bathroom taking a very relaxing bath together, something I couldn't us remember having in ages.

 **Bella's POV**

When we got back to the house, the moment everyone saw Alice's ring, we immediately we swept up in a wave of congratulations and hugs from our family.

"Congratulations my dears, I'm so happy for you two." Esme said with a smile.

Alice smiled and molded herself into my side again. "Thank you Mom. I have to admit this came as a surprise for me as well." She said softly.

Both Esme and Tanya smiled at that. "I can imagine that sweetie, it can't be easy for you to be surprised." Tanya said with a smile.

She nodded and gave me a loving look. "It isn't, but Bella is the only one who can surprise me, and I can't help but love her more for it."

"I love you too baby, more than anything in the world." I said softly.

"Well aren't you two just too cute for words. I think you two might rival me and Emmett." Rose said as they came down and moved to hug us both.

We both laughed as we were enveloped in her arms. "We don't mind being labeled as cute Rose, but I think no one can rival you and Emmett on that." I said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "True, but you know that I want to help as much as possible to plan this wedding, since I know you two will have your hands full with your own preparations."

"So funny, we were just about to ask you the same thing, and personally I wanted to ask you if you would be my Maid of Honor." I said softly.

Rosalie smiled at me. "I would be honored to stand beside you on your special day, my dear sister. But I must admit to something first. Emmett and I have a surprise for you that we are dying to show you, would you and your fiancé follow us to the garage." She said softly.

I shared a look with Alice and nodded at her, Emmett almost bouncing to the garage, with Rose following him with a soft sigh.

When we entered the garage. I couldn't help but gasp. Rose and Emmett were standing next to a beautiful black Mercedes with big grins on their faces.

"This is our gift to you Bella. We felt you deserve a car for yourself that can go faster than 50 mph." Emmett said with a grin.

I smiled at him. "Hey, I couldn't help it that that truck was the only thing I could afford when I got here. But this is something I will forever grateful for, thanks you two." I said before I hugged them both.

"Don't mention it Bella, we just wanted to do something special for you. See it as an early wedding gift." Emmett said with a smile.

"But don't worry, we'll make sure to present you with something equally amazing on the day itself." Rose said quickly, probably not to let me think this would be the only thing.

I smiled at that. "I figured as much Rose, and thank you." I said softly.

The blonde smiled at that. "You know I would do anything to see you smile Bella, see this as a thank you for bringing the life back into the family, something Esme and Tanya will also be thanking you thoroughly for, if I can take an educated guess." She said softly.

"I'm sure the will Rose, but I think we should head back, it seems Renée is about ready to wake up."

"If Heidi's puttering around upstairs is any indication, I think she is." Alice said with a soft smile.

"I wonder if Renée will have a gift. I would make sense if she has." I said with a smile.

The others nodded and smiled at that. "I'm sure she will have one baby, even if someone is mated to someone in the Guard, it does not mean that they will become a part of the Guard. I think Aro sees some potential in her." Alice said softly.

"I hope he does, My Mom deserves the same happiness I have found." I said with a soft smile.

"That she does my love, so how about we go and see if immortality suits her as well as it does you." Alice said as she kissed my cheek softly.

I only smiled at her, pulling my love close to my side before we walked into the living room again.

 **Renée's POV**

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes again was how clear everything was and the myriad of smells entering my nostrils, but one above all stood out. The smell of strawberry, honey and flowers, which I knew could only belong to one person, the beautiful blonde standing over me.

She smiled at me and took one of my hands, and I could feel the electricity sparking between us. "Hello my love, how are you feeling?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Heidi, it's good to finally see the true you, my love. I'm feeling amazing, will it always feel like this?" I asked softly.

She nodded at that. "It will my love, you'll get used to it soon enough. But the true question is why you haven't jumped up and gone looking for blood yet."

I said with a soft smile. "There is a slight burn in my throat, but it is manageable, not even there if I don't think about it."

' _As much a prodigy as her daughter, how could I have been so lucky'_ I heard inside her mind, which startled me a bit.

"What's wrong my love?" She asked softly.

"I just heard you thinking that I'm as much a prodigy as Bella and that you think you are lucky with me, while it is the other way around. I am lucky to have such a mate as you." I said with a smile.

She smiled brightly at me. "Master Aro will be over the moon when he learns that you can read minds, it was the reason he wanted to have Edward to join the Volturi."

"Then let us go and tell him the good news, my love, or did you have other plans?" I asked with a slight husk in my voice.

She smiled at that, and I saw a lustful look in her eyes, which I was sure mirrored my own. "Later my love, when we are back in Italy and in my room, there we can explore each other thoroughly, and we won't hear your daughter do the same thing to her mate, which I am sure neither of you want at this point."

I smiled and nodded. "True, Bella and I are a lot alike, we like to keep some mysteries between us."

She smiled and kissed me softly, which was by far the best kiss I ever had. "I think we can wait a little while before we need to present ourselves., I would feel better if you had some blood in you, would you like to join me for a hunt?"

"I would follow you to Purgatory and back if that is what you wanted my love. Lead the way." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled and held out her hand for me to take, which I of course took without hesitation. She then pulled me to my feet and together we jumped out of the window to the forest floor before we took off into the forest.

Soon enough a scent entered my nostrils that I just couldn't stay away from and without warning I took off towards it, knowing Heidi would be close by anyway.

It turned out there was a hiker that had cut himself, and without hesitation we launched ourselves from where we spotted him towards the cliff, taking him down with us so I could feed in peace.

Heidi stayed back and let me enjoy my kill, smiling at me like she was a mother who was proud of her daughter.

Within minutes I drained the man and when I faced Heidi again she giggled at me. "It seems you missed a spot, my love." She said as she stalked closer.

"Maybe you should point out where baby, I would hate to look tacky in front of the kings." I said with a coy smile.

She smiled and pulled me into her arms, kissing me deeply. "You taste amazing my love, I can't wait to taste you properly." She said huskily.

"I see no reason why we shouldn't indulge ourselves a bit now, Volterra is still a long way after all." I said softly before I rested one hand on her butt.

She moaned ever so softly and kissed me again. "You are truly mischievous my love. I think we're going to have a lot of fun in the coming centuries."

"I can't wait my love, although it still takes some getting used to that I'm now immortal." I said as I rested my head against her chest.

She smiled and pulled me against her. "We'll have plenty of time to enjoy immortality together, my love. I'll show you everything you have ever dreamed off."

I smiled at her, relaxing against her form. "I would love to see everything the world has to offer, as long as you are by my side. But I think we should head back before the Kings lose their patience.

She nodded and gave me a last kiss before we ran back, holding hands the entire way.

 **Heidi's POV**

When we entered the house again, I had to smile at the sight of everyone having already gathered in the living room, and it was clear to me that they were waiting for us.

"I hope we haven't kept you waiting too long?" I asked as we stepped in.

"Of course not, Heidi dear, we were only expecting you to come from upstairs." Aro said with his permanent smile.

I smiled and bowed. "I'm sorry my king, I thought it to be prudent to take my mate hunting first, although she has exceptional control already, almost to the level of her daughter, and you also might be interested to know that she is a mind reader." I said with a smile.

"How wonderful, it seems like Edward was expendable after all. Come Renée, let me see what you have been up to." He said as he held out his hand.

She smiled and placed her hand in his, Aro's eyes fluttering closed again. "Remarkable, your gift is truly amazing, and already so strong, I'm sure with a bit of practice once we get back you'll be a strong member of our Guard." He said as he released her hand so she could take her spot next to me again.

She bowed and did just that, molding herself into my arms with a smile.

"Now that we have covered everything, and by what I have seen in Renée's mind, we shall take our leave, but please, don't be strangers." Aro said with a smile.

"Actually, my king, if I might have one moment with my mother before you leave?" Bella asked softly.

Aro nodded and smiled. "Of course young Isabella, take all the time you need."

Bella bowed and walked towards us with Alice next to her. "Mom, before you go, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have taught me. It will be a while before I see you again, but we just wanted to let you know that I proposed to Alice, and that of course you are all invited to the wedding."

Renée smiled brightly at her. "Sweetie, I know I wasn't the best mother when you were growing up, and for that I am sorry. I promise if there is ever anything you need, we will be there for you. And of course congratulations on your engagement, I figured you would be done with marriage after everything we went through with Charlie and Phil."

"I know Alice is the only one I will ever need, as well as Heidi is for you, but I hope you will forgive me if I don't call her Mom just yet." Bella said with a light laugh.

The three of us joined in her laughter. "Of course I will sweetie, but I think we must get going, I'll call you as soon as we land. I promise." Renée said with a smile.

Bella nodded and gave her a tight hug, before doing the same to me, while Alice hugged Renée.

Soon after we were running through the forest again, quickly leaving Forks behind us, knowing that we would be back soon enough.

 **Esme's POV**

"Now that we've survived that, I suggest we talk about how we go from here, unless you have of course seen anything, Alice dear." I said with a smile.

"Nothing so far Esme, but I think it is prudent to take a trip to Denali soon, and then of course start planning the wedding. Eleazar will be able to tell us exactly what Bella's gift is and of course Victoria would love to see Laurent, and Tanya and Kate are of course dying to see their sister." Alice said with a smile.

Tanya, Kate and Victoria smiled at that. "We would love to visit them, so I'll give them a call and see if it's convenient, but I'm sure it is." Tanya said with a soft smile.

"In the meantime we'll excuse ourselves for a while, we have some things to discuss." Alice said with a wink to Bella.

I had to smile at that, and I couldn't resist teasing them a little. "and I'm sure you'll go skin-deep with your conversations." I said with a light laugh.

They smiled at that and gave me and Tanya a hug before they made their way upstairs, Rose and Emmett following them not soon after.

Jasper and Kate opted to remain in the love seat with a good book, while they were cuddled up together.

Victoria and Julian also excused themselves to go hunt, which they hadn't done enough recently.

That only left Tanya and myself, and we moved ourselves to the den, where we could talk to Carmen and Eleazar without disturbing Jasper and Kate.

It turned out that Carmen had already wanted to call us to invite us over, so that was taken care of pretty quickly.

Currently we were lounging in each other's arms and were trading soft kisses with each other. "So baby, are you excited to see your sister again?" I asked softly.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course I am, but mostly I look forward to travelling again. it's been too long since I felt like doing that, since I never had anyone but my Coven to travel with."

"If you want we can travel a bit after Alice and Bella get married, since I expect them wanting to do the same, we could all use it at this point." I said softly.

"True, it sometimes gets a bit trying with so many people in the same house, especially since we know everything about each other and what goes on in each other's bedrooms." Tanya said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded. "That is most certainly true. I'm just amazed both Emmett and Julian have kept quiet for as long as they have. There is of course the usual teasing, but I had expected them to at least say something about Alice and Bella when they got back from Phoenix."

"I think they knew they would be reprimanded by their own mates when they would. And everyone in the family knows by now Emmett fears Rosalie a lot more than he lets on, and of course Julian knows Victoria has become quite protective of Bella, so he at least tries to tone his teasing down a bit." Tanya said with a smile.

I smiled at that. "Emmett's fear of Rosalie comes more from the fact that he knows she will cut him off from any form of sex when he teases Bella too much. Like Victoria, Rose sees Bella as her little sister and thus one to be protected from their big brother's teasing, but I think Bella doesn't really mind, I know she has always desired a good sibling relationship with Rose, and adding Victoria to that equation only makes her even more happy."

"Yes, I think our beloved daughter will know nothing else but happiness for the rest of eternity, with a mate that loves her more than anything, three sisters who dote on her, two brothers that tease her sometimes, and one brother who she can have serious talks to." She said with a smile.

"Our family may be quirky to the outside, but I have never seen a family more united than I have seen ours be over the last few days, in a way we should thank Edward and Carlisle for what they have done to her, because instead of chain her to their side, they made sure she came right back into our arms." I said softly.

Tanya smiled and nodded before she gave me a kiss, both of us relaxing a bit in each other's embrace.

 **Alice's POV**

The moment we were alone in our room, Bella tackled me to the bed and kissed me deeply, biting my lower lip softly to demand entrance, which I of course gave her without hesitation.

We took our time stripping each other of our clothes, all the while never breaking our kiss with our tongues warring for dominance.

"Oh Ali, you get me so wet." She moaned huskily.

"You do the same to me, my love. I can't wait to taste you again." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed me again. "I want to taste you too baby, I'm sure we can find a position that will work for both of us." She said softly.

I smirked at her and flipped us. "And who says I'll let you pleasure me as well. First I plan to taste you and make love to you like I have always wanted to do. After you have been satisfied I will let you do anything you want to me."

"Well, who am I to argue with such sexy logic. You know I never mind being pleasure by my mate." She said with a smile.

I smiled and gave her a kiss, and I continued to trail kisses down her perfect body, making her moan softly and her hands tangle in my hair.

I could feel Bella smile down at me. "You're so beautiful Alice, how I wish we could be like this forever." She said softly.

I smiled up at her as I let my fingers trail over her stomach softly. "We can baby, we have forever to explore each other, and of course we'll go on a nice and long honeymoon once we are married. We'll go anywhere you want to go." I said as I trailed my tongue through her slit.

Bella moaned and tightened her hand in my hair. "Oh God Ali, I love it when you tease me like this. your tongue is almost like magic."

I smiled and set to my task with renewed vigor, wanting to let her feel het first true orgasm as a vampire.

She moaned even louder and as I inserted two fingers inside of her, she crashed into her orgasm, but I wasn't done with her just yet, and since she always got hyper-sensitive after her first orgasm, it didn't take long for her to crash into her second, third and fourth orgasm.

"Ali, baby, give me a moment. You've made your point, you're the Queen of Oral." She said with a moan and a few aftershocks.

I smiled and kissed my way back up her body. "I'm glad you think that baby, you know I live to please you."

She smiled and gave me a kiss as she let one hand trail to my breast, squeezing it softly, making me moan into her mouth.

"I love the sounds you make when you're in ecstasy, my love. I'm looking forward to hearing these sounds forever." She said softly.

I only smiled as she kissed her way down my body, paying special attention to my already sensitive nipples. And at her attentions I couldn't help but moan.

The moment her tongue connected with my clit, I couldn't help but moan, which made her step up her game even more. She then went even further by inserting two fingers inside of me, and it proved to be too much.

I screamed her name as I came and already felt a second orgasm building up, which was another first for me.

We made love for many hours, to finally end up together in the bath, relaxing together and most of all sharing stories of everything we were going to do in the not so distant future.


	7. I Do

**Visions of Love**

 **C7: I Do**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: This is the last chapter for this story, and I must admit it will be the last one for a while, since I am working on four stories at this moment, and all of them have some work ahead before I am comfortable posting them. But for the foreseeable future I will keep writing, as long as my personal life allows this.**

 **Bella's POV**

A week later we were underway to Denali, and I was glad that Rose and Emmett had given me my own car so I could drive there myself. Of course Alice was next to me, and in the backseat were Tanya and Esme, cuddled up to each other.

I now also understood why vampires loved driving fast, seeing everything blur by as if you were running, knowing that you could easily outrun any car on the road.

Behind our car were Rose and Emmett in her car, that also held Victoria and Julian, which in my mind was a disaster waiting to happen, since I was sure that Rose and Victoria would have no qualms in kicking them out of the car when they went too far with their jokes.

Behind them were Jasper and Kate, who were driving at a more leisure pace, no doubtedly enjoying each other's company.

"I'm so excited to see Irina and Carmen again, I can't help but wonder how they've managed to keep things together." Tanya said with a bright smile.

"I'm sure they are fine love, surely it isn't the first time the three of you have been separated." Esme said with a soft smile.

Tanya smiled at that. "Actually, it is the first time since we were turned that we are separated for any length of time. It was the three of us for more than 500 years, and I must admit that I sometimes struggle with the fact that I don't see Irina every day." She said softly.

"Maybe we could ask them if they all want to join us. I know Vicki would love to have Laurent around, and that way Irina will be there as well." I said with a smile.

"And are you sure you are ready for another mother close by sweetie, Carmen is even more a motherly figure than me or Tanya." Esme said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "I already have four mothers, so I have room in my heart for another mother, especially if she comes with a similar father figure."

Tanya and Esme smiled at that, and Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Eleazar is a lot like Jasper, as in he's a huge history buff and a curiosity to match, so I think you two will get along great. And of course he will embrace you as a daughter just as easily as Tanya has." Alice said with a smile.

"That he will, like Carmen he has always had a wish for a child, so I know they will quickly see you as a daughter." Tanya said with a smile.

I smiled at that, still amazed that I could be this popular with not one, but two vampire families.

Alice seemed to notice and put a hand on my leg, squeezing softly in reassurance. I smiled and gave her a quick kiss as we turned onto the driveway of the Denali home, which looked a lot like the home the Cullen's had in Forks, and of course the entire Coven was waiting for us outside, even if it were only four people at this point.

 **Alice's POV**

As soon as we got out of the car, I could feel my eyes glaze over, giving me a glance of the future.

I saw us all living together in Forks, using this mansion as our second home, although I saw Bella and I getting married here.

Soon enough I was back to reality and the first thing I saw were Bella's light red eyes looking at me with joy. "You okay love?" She asked softly.

I nodded and smiled. "I just saw what will happen, and it is exactly as we expected. We will be one big family at the end of today." I said softly.

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss as Rose and Jasper also stepped out of their cars. "It's good to see some things haven't changed over the past two days, since we know how difficult it must have been to keep your hands to yourself." Emmett said with a smile, although that ended with a slap to the back of his head. "What did I say Emmett. No more embarrassing Bella while I am around." Rose said threateningly.

He rubbed the back of his head, which indicated she meant it. "Dude, whipped much?" Julian asked with a smile.

"Shut up Jules, you're just as bad as I am in most senses." Emmett said with a pout.

Julian smiled at him, as he was also slapped on the back of his head by Victoria. "Stop trying to bait each other into these childish games. You especially should know better Julian." She said with her hands on her hips, which in and of itself looked threateningly enough.

The two looked quite contrite and followed their mates silently, much to the amusement of the rest of us.

"I see the family dynamics haven't changed a bit since we last saw each other." Carmen said with a loving smile.

"Of course they haven't, I dare say they have gotten even better since Alice brought Bella back to us." Tanya said with a smile.

"Ah yes, young Bella, the girl we all heard so much about, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Carmen, and this is my mate Eleazar." Carmen said with a smile.

Bella smiled at them. "I'm glad to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you in the last few days." She said with a smile.

Eleazar and Carmen smiled at her. "As we heard a lot about you and your gift over the past few months, but I must say that it is stronger than I imagined, but I think that is one of the reasons you came here." He said with a smile.

"That is true, and of course to talk about some things. I have a feeling we have similar feelings about some of the things we have already talked about." Esme said with a smile.

The four nodded and led us inside so we could talk a bit more comfortably.

"Before we talk about things, I think we should do the Volturi the favor they asked and confirm Bella's gift, so Eleazar, what can you tell us?" Tanya asked with a soft smile.

Eleazar smiled at her. "It is quite easy. Bella has a strong mental shield, which is already quite advanced for a vampire so young. I can understand why Aro thinks she is an enigma. I must admit I am curious as well." He said with a smile.

I shared a look with my darling mate and smiled at her. "So the Shield and the Seer. It sounds like a match made in heaven." I said softly.

She smiled and nodded before she gave me a soft kiss. "It does baby, but even without me having a gift I am sure we would be as much in love as we are now."

"Of course we would, I saw us together before you even set foot in Forks High." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled and gave me another kiss. "I love you Alice, now and forever." She said with a smile.

I smiled and cuddled into her, both of us a bit lost in our own little world.

 **Esme's POV**

As we seemingly lost Bella and Alice to each other again, I couldn't help but smile at my two daughters. They were as much in love as Tanya and I were, which reminded me of the secondary reason we came here.

"Now that we settled that, I think we should address the elephant in the room. We have become aware now that everything has changed, there is no other reason to keep our two families separated. I know it would mean the world to both Tanya and Victoria to have you all close again." I said with a smile.

Carmen shared a look with the others and smiled. "We of course talked a lot about this over the last week, and of course we would love nothing more than to form one big family, but as you suspect we have some questions about this." She said with a smile.

I smiled at that. "It is what we expected Carmen, that's why we want to talk about this. We want to make this as easy as possible for everyone, so I think the easiest way to do this is just to try and answer any questions you all may have." I said with a smile.

"That is what we expected Esme, and our main concern will of course be what the Volturi will think of this, we all know that they are not fond of big Covens, and of course there is the question of where we will live, because as Tanya well knows, we are quite partial to this house, just as you are to your home in Forks."

I had to smile at her. "Well, when it comes to the Volturi, we have an ace in the hole, Bella's mother has been revealed to be Heidi's mate and we have gained a lot of favor with them because of that, so I think they will allow this. When it comes to where we will live, we can travel around easily enough between Denali and Forks. And since Bella and Alice want to get married in a few months, we would love to have that wedding here." I said softly.

Carmen smiled at that. "And we would love to host that wedding here, so I think we can make this official." She said softly.

Tanya and I smiled at that. "Then may I suggest we go out tonight to celebrate?" Tanya asked with a smile.

We all nodded at that. "That sounds like a great idea, it's been too long since we did that together." Irina said with a smile to her sisters.

"Since we lost most of our children to each other again, I think we should ask them again when they join us again." I said with a smile.

"We heard, and we would love to join you for a night on the town." Alice said with an almost dreamy smile.

"Yeah, let's do this, we need to figure out some outfits for tonight." Kate said with a smile.

I could hear Jasper groan softly, but I knew he wouldn't mind going out with us.

"If it's okay with you, Jules and I are going to stay here, you know how we get among too many humans." Emmett said with a smile.

I smiled at them. "That's okay Emmett, but under no circumstance will you and Julian wrestle in the garden, because I will not save you from Carmen's wrath if you do." Tanya said with a smile.

They nodded at that as Rose and Victoria dragged Alice and Bella back to the cars to get their clothes. "I think we'll have to keep an eye on them tonight, those four can get a little too excited when they are together." I said with a soft smile.

"I think we can let them go for one night, my love. We'll see what happens tonight." Tanya whispered in my ear.

I smiled and gave her a kiss, while she led me to her room so we could change as well.

…

About a month later everyone was gathered in Carmen's beloved garden, which had turned into a beautiful, almost paradise like place where Bella and Alice would have their wedding.

The two young lovers were currently being taken care of by their Maids of Honor, for Bella of course that was Rose, and Alice had chosen Victoria to help her get ready, while Jasper would be the one to walk her down the aisle.

Renée, Heidi and the Kings had just arrived and were glad to see us again now that we had combined our two Covens.

"Hello Esme, good to see you again, would it be okay for me to see Bella?" Renée asked with a smile after she hugged me.

"Of course Renée, she's positively dying to see you, follow me, I'll take you to her." I said with a smile.

She nodded and gave her mate a quick kiss before she followed me into the house. "I must say you look absolutely stunning in that dress Renée. I see your time with the Volturi has done you good, even with the red eyes." I said with a smile.

"Thank you Esme, you look amazing too. I can see you've truly blossomed in your role as a mother to Bella in the last few months, and for that I will be eternally grateful to you." She said with a smile.

I turned to her and hugged her. "Being a mother to Bella has truly been the most natural thing I have done over the last 700 years. And since I am far from alone in this, it makes it even easier. Bella now truly has five loving mothers and a father that loves her like she should be loved. I swear, she and Eleazar have been almost attached at the hip for the last month." I said softly.

She smiled at that. "Bella has never had the best relationship with her father, even before she came out to him. He always wanted a son, and as much as he tried, he just couldn't bond with his daughter the way he should have. So that she clings to Eleazar that much, who no doubtedly showers her with fatherly love, is not that big of a surprise."

"Eleazar and Carmen almost gobbled her up from the first moment we arranged our move here, and Bella of course enjoyed that loving attention immensely, but I'll leave you with your daughter and her Maid of Honor, I'll see you soon." I said with a smile.

She smiled and knocked on the door, revealing a smiling Rosalie as I walked back outside.

 **Alice's POV**

When I got the word Bella was waiting for me outside, I had to smile. The last month had been a whirlwind for both of us, and now that our day was finally here, I couldn't be happier.

Jasper was already waiting for me and was smiling at me as he offered me his arm, dressed in his Captain's uniform.

"You look stunning, darlin, you deserve this day more than anyone." He said with a smile.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Jazz, that means a lot to me, I'm glad you found the same happiness with Kate, you deserve it even more than I."

He just smiled at me as we walked outside, where I could see Bella already standing with Rose by her side in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a white gown that flowed deliciously over her curves, and it contrasted amazing with my own ivory colored dress.

When we reached the dais where Aro stood to perform the ceremony, Jasper placed my hand in hers and placed a kiss on top of it. "Take care of her Bella, she is such a delicate creature, and Alice, you do the same for her, you both deserve this happiness after everything." He said with a smile before he took his place beside me.

We both smiled at him before we turned our attention to Aro and each other.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to this wonderful occasion. We are gathered here today to join these two young lovers in the bond of holy matrimony. I believe you two have written your own vows?" He asked with a smile.

We both nodded and turned to each other. "Alice, my love, a little over two years ago you came into my life like a hurricane and a steamroller wrapped into one little pixie vampire. I loved you from the first moment you walked into that canteen on Jasper's arm, and I loved you when you stepped through my window six months ago, and I promise that I will love you forever, until fire separates us."

"Bella, my love, I saw you in my visions long before I saw you in real life, and you held my heart from that first vision. When I met you for the first time, I knew you were the only one for me. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you forever. Thank you for all the love you have given me." I said with a smile.

"Those were beautiful vows indeed. But I think we should move on to the most important part of this ceremony, since I don't think anyone present will have any objections to this marriage. Mary Alice Brandon, do you take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wife, in richer and in poorer, until the afterlife rips you apart?"

I smiled and looked my mate in her honey colored eyes. "I do." I said softly.

Aro smiled at us "Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Mary Alice Brandon as your lawfully wedded wife, in richer and in poorer until the afterlife rips you apart?"

"I do." She said with a smile.

"Then by the powers invested in me by the Volturi, I pronounce you both married, you may kiss your bride." Aro said with a smile.

We smiled shyly at each other and kissed, the world seeming to stand still around us as only we existed for those few seconds that truly felt like hours.

I could honestly say that I never felt happier than I felt at this very moment, in all my undead years I never felt as complete as I felt right now with my mate in my arms, even as we slowly parted to turn to our family.

The next couple of hours were a blur as we were swept up in the party that Carmen, Tanya and Esme had organized for us, and I couldn't help but smile as Bella danced with Renée, Rose and Victoria, since it would be at least a year before we saw everyone again, since we were leaving for our trip around the world, since we couldn't agree on where to go on our honeymoon.

By the time the party died down a little and the Volturi had left again, Bella and I hugged the family a hearty goodbye before we made our way to her car, which we would use for this trip, and I was glad Rose had given Bella a crash course on fixing the car when it would be necessary.

I was so glad that for once my visions had come true, since it had given me the girl of my dreams, all thanks to one Vision of Love.


End file.
